Christmas time has come to town
by J. H. Verne
Summary: C'est noël au Ningenkai. Fic de saison, premier noël de Hiei, ça promet d'être intéressant. Yaoi Kurama/Hiei. Dernier chapitre ajouté, on y croyait plus ! Fic finie.
1. Derniers achats

**Christmas time has come to town**

**Couple(s) : **Toujours pareil, HieixKurama, YusukexKeiko et KoenmaxBotan.

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi comme d'habitude… J'ai eu beau demander au petit papa noël de me livrer l'Urameshi Team avec des petits flots roses sur leurs têtes, mais non… Non Hiei ne me regarde pas comme ça. Pose cette épée. Non Hiei, on ne me crame pas. Comment pourquoi ? Oh regarde ! Kurama a ouvert sa chemise ! Comment ça tu t'en fout ? Aïe ! Pas taper ! Je sais que tu fais ce que tu veux Hiei, mais faut pas me taper. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut que j'écrive votre Noël ! Tu veux pas ? Mais y faut raconter ça voyons ! (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) (BAFFE) Aïeuh !

**Note :** Vous allez pouvoir constater que je m'inspire quelque peu du talent inégalé de Kaneda26 senpai pour cette fic, comme me l'a suggéré Mellocious. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (au fait, le titre est susceptible de changer.. xD) Et, au fait, les pensées des personnages sont (encore et toujours) en _italique_.

Akira (fait le mort) : C'est bon il est parti ?

Pas de réponse.

Akira : Ouf ! Bah je vais pouvoir commencer mon récit !

Kurama (intéressé) : Quel récit ?

Akira : Euuuuh un récit de Noël !

Hiei : De quoi ?

Kurama : Noël trésor. C'est une fête ningen.

Hiei : Hn.

Akira : J'aime ton enthousiasme débordant Hiei…

Hiei : Hn.

Kuwabara : Y se passe quoi ici ?

Kurama : Rien de particulier, on parle de Noël.

Kuwa : Ah j'adore Noël ! Et toi nabot, t'aimes bien ?

Hiei : Grrr

Kurama : Hiei du calme. Et toi arrête de le chercher tu sais très bien comment ça se termine.

Kuwa : M'en fout il a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Hiei : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Kuwa : Ça m'intéresse !

Akira : Euuh, dites, est-ce que je peux faire mon travail ?

Hiei : Non.

Kurama : Hiei, ne dis pas ça. Bien sûr que tu peux faire ton travail, tu me fera lire quand tu aura terminé ?

Akira (livide) : Euh bein… Peut-être !

Kurama (méfiant) : Pourquoi as-tu viré au blanc quand je t'ai posé la question ?

Akira : P…pour rien !

Kurama : Tu n'es pas très convainquant…

Akira : (gloups) Eh eh, en fait ça vous concerne…

Kuwa : Nous ?

Hiei : T'es con ou tu fais exprès ?!

Kurama : Stop ! On ne s'entretue pas. Hiei range ton sabre et toi Kuwabara, baisse tes poings. Comment ça, ça nous concerne ?

Akira (tellement blanc qu'il en devient presque transparent) : Bein oui, vous tous, toi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, et toute la bande… A Noël. Et puis peut-être des petits extras avec Hiei et toi…

Kurama : Extras ?

Hiei : Entre Kurama et moi ?

Akira (pervers) : Ouiiii !

Hiei devint rouge. Colère ou gêne, impossible de savoir.

Kurama afficha un sourire pervers.

Kurama : Raison de plus pour me le faire lire !

Hiei : Sale yohko pervers !

Kurama : Moi pervers ? Et toi dis ?! (expression pleine de sous entendus)

Hiei (air innocent) : Quoi moi ?

Kurama : Tu ne te souviens pas ? Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire…

Il se rapprocha de Hiei et le plaqua contre le mur.

Kuwabara les regarda avec un air immensément stupide.

Kurama affichait toujours le même air pervers.

Air que Hiei lui emprunta d'ailleurs.

Akira en profita pour filer à l'anglaise, laissant Hiei et Kurama choquer Kuwabara.

* * *

**Christmas time has come to town**

**---**

« Kurama ! Hé Kurama ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Il aperçut Kuwabara qui agitait le bras. Ce dernier le rejoignit vite.

« Bonjour Kuwabara, le salua Kurama avec un sourire.

- Salut Kurama. Tu fais tes achats de noël ?

- Oui, il me reste deux trois petits cadeaux à acheter. Après il faudra que j'aille faire un saut au super marché, parce que j'ai un petit invité supplémentaire qui a, non pas un estomac, mais un abîme, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah Hiei est chez toi ?

- Oui, depuis deux jours. Il m'a presque entièrement vidé le frigo ! rit le yohko.

- Tu l'as laissé seul chez toi ? T'as pas peur ? demanda Kuwabara.

- Non, de toute manière, je n'ai pas de plantes dangereuses dans l'appartement, il ne risque pas de se faire bouffer par mes géraniums, le frigo est presque vide donc, à moins d'attaquer les emballages, il ne démontera rien, et autrement je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Et puis ce n'est pas un enfant.

- C'est peut-être pas un gosse mais avoue quand même qu'il est sacrément impulsif !

- Oui mais il va pas s'amuser à me retourner tout l'appartement sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuie. Enfin j'ose espérer que non ! rit Kurama.

- S'il le faisait j'suis sûr que ça t'amuserai moins, souligna le ningen.

- C'est certain ! Mais il ne le fera pas. Bon, j'ai pour ma mère, mon beau père, Shuichi, toi, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan et Enma - eux je leur ai pris un truc en commun pour qu'ils débutent leur vie à deux -, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai… Ah ! Je vais fouiner un peu si je trouve quelque chose pour Hiei ! Lui aussi a droit à un cadeaux, s'enquit le yohko.

- Ouah t'as déjà tout ! Moi faut que je me bouge les fesses, et je sais pas quoi prendre à Yukina… Ni à Hiei tiens. Mais lui j'aurai bien envie de lui offrir une connerie. Pour voir sa tête.

- Kuwabara !

- Quoi ? J'veux lui faire une blague, se justifia le ningen.

- C'est pas le moment, à noël quand même… Surtout que Hiei… Enfin c'est Hiei quoi.

- Oui c'est Hiei. Et Hiei est anormal.

- J'ai jamais dis ça, répliqua Kurama, Hiei n'a pas eu la même chance que nous, avec des gens qui se sont occupés de nous et nous ont montré de l'affection. Il n'a jamais connu ça lui. Et encore moins le fait qu'on lui offre quelque chose.

- Mouais… T'as raison. Bon j'vais éviter la connerie ce coup-ci. Mais je sais pas du tout quoi lui prendre alors…

- Si tu veux on peut aller chercher ensemble. Je connais plus ou moins les goûts de notre youkai, proposa Kurama.

- Ça marche ! »

Kuwabara savait que Hiei et Kurama étaient ensembles. Toute la bande le savait, même s'ils en parlaient peu. Enfin, s'ils n'en parlaient pas, c'était surtout pour éviter d'avoir des détails… En effet, Hiei et Kurama avaient un peu de mal à comprendre qu'il existait quelque chose du nom de « retenue », ce qui mettait souvent leurs amis mal à l'aise. Surtout dans les lieux publics… Comme le restaurant…

Au souvenir de leur dernière soirée groupée au restaurant, Kuwabara eut du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil. Bien entendu, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les deux youkai n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de déballer des sous-entendus tous plus clairs les uns que les autres, notamment à propos de la crème anglaise, que Hiei aurait bien étalé sur Kurama, elle aurait eu disait-il, bien meilleur goût.

Kuwabara fut sorti de ses souvenirs par Kurama qui était en train de lui poser une question pour la quatrième fois.

« Eh dis donc Kuwabara, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui pardon, s'excusa-t-il, tu disais ? »

Kurama soupira et répéta pour la cinquième fois.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais bien entrer là dedans, fit-il en montrant un magasin.

- Un truc sur la nature et tout ça ? Tu penses qu'on trouvera quelque chose pour Hiei ? demanda le roux.

- Je pense oui. Il aime bien ce genre de choses, suis-moi. » ordonna Kurama en entrant dans le magasin.

Dedans, il croisèrent Keiko et Yusuke qui cherchaient quelque chose pour Kurama, et, pourquoi pas, pour Hiei, après avoir écouté l'avis de Kurama sur ce que Hiei était susceptible d'aimer. Kurama examina les rayons, accompagné de Kuwabara et de Yusuke, pendant que Keiko cherchait un livre sur les plantes pour le kitsune. Ce dernier finit par mettre la main sur un livre qu'il jugeait intéressant : _Océan_. Il rassemblait faune et flore sous-marines, ainsi que les plans des océans ningen, et d'autres choses intéressantes.

« Je vais prendre celui-ci, décida Kurama.

- Sur l'océan ? Et moi tu crois que je dois lui prendre quoi ? demanda Kuwabara.

- Uhm… Celui-ci, fit le kitsune en tendant un autre gros livre intitulé _Le Climat_ à Kuwabara.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, ça explique les phénomènes climatiques du globe, j'ai pu constater que ça intéressait beaucoup Hiei, je pense que c'est un bon choix. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de feuilleter ce livre, il est bien fait.

- D'accord, merci Kurama je vais lui prendre ça alors.

- Et moi Kurama, tu crois que je dois lui prendre quoi ? intervint Yusuke.

- Attends je regarde. » répondit le concerné.

Kurama parcourut l'étagère du regard et prit un livre qu'il feuilleta avec attention.

« _1000 Merveilles du Monde_. Prends-lui ça.

- Tu es sûr que ça l'intéresse ? C'est ningen, souffla Yusuke.

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Sur ce plan il est un peu comme moi, et j'adore les merveilles architecturales. Ce livre en est plein. De toute façon, s'il n'aime pas, je lui piquerai, sourit Kurama.

- D'accord, répondit Yusuke avec un léger rire. Bon bein il ne manque plus que trois cadeaux, et Keiko et moi en auront terminé. »

La jeune fille arriva à ce moment avec un livre qu'elle cachait dans son dos.

« Non, plus que deux, sourit-elle.

- Ah. Bah allons-y, parce que ce n'est pas ici qu'on trouvera les derniers ! s'exclama le ningen.

- Effectivement. » répondit Keiko avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Kurama sourit.

« Moi j'ai encore plein de trucs à acheter, je vais continuer mon errance, lança Kuwabara avec un air de mélodrame en s'en allant vers la caisse, merci pour ton aide Kurama !

- Pas de soucis. Moi aussi j'ai encore bien des choses à acheter, mais pour ce qui est des achats de noël, j'en ai terminé.

- Ah il te faut quoi ? demanda Yusuke.

- À manger.

- Ah, il y a Hiei chez toi ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? ironisa Kurama avec un sourire amusé.

- J'sais pas, l'habitude sans doute ! Bon je te laisse, il faut qu'on achète une connerie à Kuwabara. Ah et aussi une connerie pour toi et Hiei, ajouta-t-il en souriant mystérieusement.

- Une connerie pour nous deux ?

- Oui. Tu verra bien mercredi ! Allez, à plus Kurama ! »

Yusuke s'enfuit vers la caisse rejoindre Keiko qui venait de payer les deux livres, laissant Kurama quelques peu perplexe. Une connerie pour eux deux… Kurama réfléchit…

_Oh connaissant Yusuke, ça doit être farfelu..._

Il haussa les épaules et alla se mettre dans la file d'attente de la caisse.

Une fois qu'il eut payé, il se dirigea vers le supermarché, qui était bondé…

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas en voiture, j'aurai mis plus de temps à y entrer et à en sortir qu'à acheter._

Son cadi était presque plein lorsqu'il se décida à faire un saut au rayon vêtements. Là il farfouilla un peu, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être racheter une écharpe à Hiei. Elle avait été déchirée lors d'une altercation avec une bande de démons au Makai. Par chance, Kurama trouva son bonheur : une écharpe blanche assez longue, toute douce et bien chaude, sans truc kitch, une écharpe qui plairait sans doute à Hiei. Il l'ajouta dans son cadi. Il fit encore un saut au rayon des surgelés puis passa à la caisse.

Chargé comme un mulet avec ses sacs, Kurama se dépêcha de rentrer à son appartement, où il espérait retrouver Hiei. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à dénicher sa clé du fond de sa poche, puis finit par ouvrir la porte et rentrer avec tous ses sacs. Hiei n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Kurama rangea ses courses et planqua les cadeaux dans un placard. Il les emballera plus tard. Pour le moment, sa priorité était de voir si Hiei était toujours là.

Il monta à l'étage et alla jeter un œil dans leur chambre. Il avait vu juste, Hiei n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas bougé d'un cheveux depuis ce matin, lorsqu'il était parti. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le drap jusque sur les reins, la joue droite sur l'oreiller. Il dormait comme un loir, avec un petit air satisfait sur le visage. Kurama sourit en repensant à cette nuit. Elle expliquait parfaitement le sourire de son petit démon. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit le volet, laissant entrer la lumière. Il faisait beau et froid dehors, malheureusement il manquait la neige. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hiei, et constata que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué l'éclat de lumière quelque peu soudain.

Kurama s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté de son amant. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur la tempe de Hiei. Ce dernier eut un soupir de contentement et remua un peu.

« Trésor, réveille-toi, murmura Kurama.

- Huuum… » marmonna Hiei des profondeurs de l'oreiller.

Amusé, Kurama ne put réprimer un sourire. Il écarta les mèches noires et blanches du front du jeune démon puis lui caressa doucement la joue.

Finalement, Hiei ouvrit les yeux à demi et observa Kurama. Il lui adressa un sourire que lui seul pouvait voir et se releva sur ses coudes.

« Bonjour toi, sourit le kitsune.

- Bonjour, répondit Hiei dans un bâillement.

- Tu as bien dormis à ce que je vois, le taquina Kurama.

- Uhm. T'étais où ? demanda Hiei, intéressé.

- Faire les courses. En deux jour, tu m'as dévasté le frigo, répondit le yohko avec un air taquin.

- Y'avait pas grand-chose dedans ! se justifia Hiei.

- Glouton va.

- Hn.

- Ah et j'ai terminé mes achats de noël.

- De noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Hiei.

_Quelle truffe, j'avais oublié que Hiei ne sait pas ce qu'est noël !_

« Une fête ningen. L'une de mes préférées. À la base, on fête la naissance du Christ, pour les chrétiens, à l'occasion de cette fête, on a quelques coutumes. On décore un sapin de Noël, et - oui Hiei, le sapin de Noël c'est l'arbre qu'on a dans le salon avec plein de boules qui pendent -, on offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime, expliqua simplement Kurama. Pour les enfants, c'est le Père Noël qui ramène les cadeaux sous le sapin, en passant par la cheminée. Ceci n'est qu'une petite légende pour amuser les enfants et mystifier noël, mais en gros c'est ça.

- Ah…

- Oui, et généralement, à noël, il y a beaucoup de choses à manger, ajouta le kitsune, c'est pour ça que je suis allé faire les courses ce matin.

- Ah bon, répondit Hiei dont l'intérêt avait été réveillé par le mot ''manger'', et c'est quand ?

- Mercredi. » répondit Kurama.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Hiei puis se leva et alla ramasser les vêtements de celui-ci, encore éparpillés de la veille. Il les plia et les posa sur le lit à côté de Hiei.

« Tiens, habille-toi, il est quand même onze heures. »

Hiei jeta un coup d'œil au machin que Kurama appelait radio-réveil et constata qu'il avait raison. Il se leva et s'étira, réveillant une douleur furtive dans son corps encore endormit. Kurama en profita pour admirer Hiei. Ce dernier prit ses vêtements et passa devant Kurama pour rejoindre la salle de bain attenante.

« Tu veux pas venir ? demanda la voix de Hiei derrière la porte.

- Pas maintenant, pendant que tu prends ta douche je vais en profiter pour terminer deux trois petits trucs en bas. Prends ton temps, répondit le kitsune.

- Uhm… » soupira Hiei.

Il était un peu déçu que son amant ne le rejoigne pas, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de plus important qu'un câlin. Il alluma la douche et s'y glissa une fois que l'eau était bien chaude, presque brûlante. Il y resta bien dix minutes, ce qui laissa largement le temps à Kurama pour emballer les deux cadeaux de Hiei et les cacher, et commencer à emballer ceux des autres.

Une fois séché et rhabillé, Hiei descendit rejoindre Kurama dans la salle à manger. Ce dernier avait investi la grande table et Hiei passa derrière lui. Il se baissa et se glissa sous le bras droit de Kurama pour atteindre son cou et y déposer un baiser.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda Hiei, curieux.

- J'emballe les cadeaux de tout le monde, répondit Kurama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la surprise, comme ça, personne ne sait ce qu'on lui offre avant d'avoir ouvert.

- Ah.

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Euh…

- Quel enthousiasme, le taquina Kurama. Je plaisante, je m'en sors très bien tout seul, toi, ce que tu peux faire, c'est aller mettre la table, maintenant que tu sais comment faire. » dit gentiment le kitsune.

Hiei, qui était toujours entre Kurama et la table releva la tête et mordilla le cou de son amant avant d'y déposer un nouveau baiser et d'obéir.

Kurama le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine, puis retourna à ses paquets.

_Je me demande s'il se doute qu'il y en a aussi pour lui…_

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hiei ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la table. Il veilla cette fois-ci à ne pas casser l'assiette en la posant sur la table… La première fois, il l'avait posé avec un peu trop d'énergie, l'assiette n'avait pas survécu. Ce coup-ci, il manqua de casser un verre en le posant à coté de la table, mais il le rattrapa avant qu'il n'aille s'éclater sur le carrelage. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de mettre la table sans avoir eu besoin de sauver la vie d'un autre verre, il retourna dans le salon.

Kurama avait terminé d'emballer les cadeaux et était en train d'écrire les noms des personnes dessus.

« Ah Hiei, tu tombes à pic. Viens là et écris aussi un petit quelque chose sur les cartes là. »

À chaque paquet, Kurama avait joint une petite carte de vœux de noël où il avait écris des petites choses sympas. Hiei le rejoignit et prit le stylo qu'il lui tendait.

« Et je dois écrire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

_Uhm, il vaut peut-être - non il vaut sans doute - mieux que je lui dise quoi écrire…_

« Écris simplement ''Joyeux Noël'' et écris ton nom à coté du mien, en guise de signature, répondit Kurama.

- Uhm… » répondit Hiei en s'exécutant.

Kurama devait être le seul à savoir que Hiei savait lire et écrire. Ce devait être pour ça que Yusuke et Kuwabara l'avaient regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il avait parlé d'acheter des livres à Hiei… M'enfin soit. Hiei savait très bien lire, écrire et compter, bien que personne ne lui apprenne, il avait appris tout seul, et s'en sortait bien. Lorsqu'il eut fini de remplir les cartes il tendit le stylo à Kurama.

« Ça va comme ça ?

- Très bien, merci mon cœur. » répondit le yohko.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant que Hiei avait marqué "Joyeux Noël ningen no baka" sur celle de Kuwabara, puis haussa les épaules. Il coinça les cartes dans des plis des paquets et alla les mettre avec ceux de Hiei dans le placard. Il avait également écrit une carte à Hiei, mais ça, seul Hiei pourra la lire. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple ''Joyeux Noël''. Kurama ferma le placard et se tourna vers Hiei qui l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec un petit air curieux. Il avait vu les deux autres paquets, mais ne fit pas le lien entre ces paquets et lui-même.

« Je vais aller faire à manger, toi, laisse ce placard fermé. On ne regarde pas dedans. Compris ?

- Compris » répondit Hiei avec un hochement de tête.

Kurama connaissait Hiei et savait qu'il n'irait pas regarder. Il n'y pensera sans doute pas avant ledit jour et il y avait une très forte probabilité qu'il oublie.

Le kitsune disparu dans la cuisine et Hiei alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fut tenté de l'ouvrir, mais se rappela que son ami était frileux. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder vers l'extérieur, observant l'agitation de la ville et les décorations. Kurama prépara un bœuf sauté aux légumes avec des pâtes et un peu de salade bien relevée. Lui et Hiei aimaient bien les plats épicés et parfois, même Yusuke n'arrivait pas à manger aussi épicé que Hiei, ça ''arrachait trop'' comme disait Urameshi.

Une délicieuse odeur s'éleva bientôt de la cuisine et Hiei se désintéressa de la rue. Il entendit Kurama l'appeler.

« Trésor, viens manger c'est prêt. »

Le trésor en question ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Kurama à table. Ce dernier en profita pour lui dire que mercredi, ils fêteraient noël chez eux, avec toute la bande, étant donné qu'il y avait assez de place. Hiei manqua de s'étrangler avec un champignon et regarda Kurama avec une expression bizarre.

« Tu as bien entendu Hiei, je les ai tous invités chez nous mercredi.

- Uhm…

- Fais pas la tête, de toute façon il y aurait eu une soirée où on aurait été tous ensembles, et j'ai préféré que ce soit chez nous.

- Ok, dit simplement Hiei en retournant se venger du champignon.

- Même si tu n'es pas convaincu, je t'assure que ça sera bien, ajouta le roux.

- Moui, je te crois. De toute façon, c'est toujours assez divertissant, lorsqu'il y a tout le monde… Pas vrai ? souligna le Koorime avec un sous-entendu.

- Tout à fait, répondit Kurama qui avait parfaitement saisit où Hiei voulait en venir, et c'est pas parce que c'est noël qu'on va se tenir tranquille tous les deux.

- C'est certain… J'en connais qui vont tirer de belles tronches, ajouta Hiei.

- Yes, approuva le kitsune avec un ton amusé.

- Au fait, kitsu, commença Hiei.

- Oui ?

- On pourra aller faire un tour après ?

- Sur la jetée comme l'autre jour ? demanda gentiment Kurama.

- Entre autres, sourit Hiei.

- Bien entendu, répondit le yohko. Et puis on se prendra une bonne glace !

- Oui ! » répondit vivement Hiei - ou plutôt l'estomac de Hiei -.

Kurama sourit.

_Hiei est la gourmandise incarnée…_

Ils terminèrent leur repas, Hiei ayant finit largement avant Kurama. Le kitsune débarrassa la table et y passa un coup d'éponge sous le regard de Hiei. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers le porte manteau et y décrocha le sien et un autre, long et noir, qu'il avait acheté à Hiei pour qu'il ne se trimbale pas toujours avec sa cape, et le lui tendit.

« Bon on va la faire notre balade ? » demanda joyeusement le kitsune.

Hiei sauta de sa chaise et attrapa son manteau avant de l'enfiler. Il était en train de le fermer lorsque Kurama prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Hiei, d'abord un peu surpris, ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de son kitsu. Il passa gentiment une main dans la nuque de celui-ci alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Kurama rompit finalement le baiser et lui proposa de sortir. Hiei acquiesça et ils quittèrent leur appartement.

---

« Uhm il y a un peu de vent, ça fait du bien, observa Hiei.

- Oui, sauf qu'il fait environ moins trois degrés, souligna Kurama.

- Moi je trouve qu'il ne fait pas trop froid.

- Normal, tu es un Koorime. Mais je t'assure qu'il fait froid ! » grelotta Kurama.

Hiei sourit et se colla contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

« Je vais te réchauffer un peu. » dit-il.

Kurama serra Hiei contre lui. Bien qu'ils étaient ''presque'' en pleine rue, ils ne se gênaient pas pour autant. Calé contre Kurama, Hiei observa la jetée à sa gauche. Il faisait beau et froid, et le vent provoquait de belles vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la digue de pierre non loin. C'était beau à voir. Il aimait beaucoup se promener par ici avec Kurama, c'était toujours assez calme - sans trop de ningen - et il y avait un excellent glacier.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement Hiei.

- Oh oui, répondit Kurama. Tu veux une glace ?

- Et comment !

- Ça m'aurait aussi étonné que tu n'en veuille pas, sourit le kitsune, viens on va acheter ça. »

Hiei garda un bras autour des hanches de Kurama, qui lui-même garda un bras autour de Hiei, et ils allèrent se planter devant leur glacier habituel. L'homme, déjà d'un certain âge, qui tenait le glacier sourit en les voyant venir.

« Comme d'habitude ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Les deux youkai hochèrent la tête avec un sourire et l'homme, amusé, leur fit leurs glaces : menthe-chocolat, brownie et cookies pour Hiei, fraise, menthe-chocolat et chocolat pour Kurama. Ce dernier paya avec un sourire pendant que Hiei prenait les deux glaces qu'on lui tendait. Il donna la sienne à Kurama et, après avoir dit un ''bonne journée'' au marchant, ils allèrent au bout de la digue, près du phare. Là, Hiei grimpa sur un rocher et s'assit face à Kurama qui lui resta debout et se rapprocha, de sorte que Hiei puisse l'entourer de ses jambes.

« Dis donc, ne louche pas sur ma glace, le taquina Kurama.

- Je ne louche pas sur ta glace, mais si elle passe trop près…

- Uhm… »

Kurama leva sa glace et la passa sur les lèvres de Hiei, puis il se pencha vers lui et les lui lécha consciencieusement avant de l'embrasser. Certains ningen leurs jetaient des regards réprobateurs auxquels ils ne prêtèrent pas attention. Lorsque Kurama se redressa, il entendit une mère de famille marmonner derrière eux que ça ne se faisait pas de faire ça devant des enfants. Kurama se dit que, étant donné l'attitude de bon nombre d'hétéros dans les rues, ce que lui et Hiei faisaient en ce moment même n'avait rien de choquant. Il l'ignora royalement et piqua un peu de la glace de Hiei.

« Hé, pas touche, répliqua le koorime.

- Vais me gêner. » répondit Kurama en attrapant la main de Hiei et en léchant le tour de sa glace.

Hiei releva un peu trop son poignet, ce qui fait que Kurama se retrouva avec une auréole de glace à la menthe autour de la bouche. Il pencha la tête et s'appliqua à le nettoyer, terminant lui aussi avec un baiser.

« Uhm… C'est meilleur comme ça, observa-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Kurama.

- Au moins, quand il fait froid, elle ne fond pas en deux minutes, ajouta Hiei.

- Oui c'est bien plus pratique. » fit Kurama d'un ton amusé.

Hiei lui vola un autre baiser, un peu plus long que le précédent. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent, l'un et l'autre terminèrent leurs glaces respectives, sans plus essayer d'en chaparder chez l'autre. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, et après un petit câlin d'une dizaine de minutes qui s'imposait, ils partirent faire un tour un peu plus loin, bras dessus bras dessous.

Toute la ville de Mushiyori était illuminée. Sur la grande place de la ville se dressait un immense sapin de noël joliment décoré. Hiei avait un peu de mal à comprendre l'intérêt que les ningen portaient à noël, mais cette fête enjouait Kurama, et ça lui suffisait. Alors qu'il marchaient, une vibration désagréable se fit entendre du coté de la poche de Kurama. Son téléphone. Hiei grogna et Kurama décrocha.

« Oui Yusuke ?

- Re-salut Kurama, j'voulais savoir, ça vous dis à toi et à Hiei un petit tour au marché de noël demain ?

- Bien sûr ! - Attends Hiei - Vers quelle heure ? demanda le kitsune.

- Vers dix heures demain matin ? Comme ça avec un peu de chance, l'après midi on aura le temps d'aller à la patinoire, suggéra Yusuke.

- Oui bonne idée, répondit Kurama. Dix heures ça va très bien. On s'y rejoint ?

- Oui à l'entrée du grand marché, là où il y a la petite maisonnette avec les rennes.

- D'accord.

- Super alors c'est bon pour tout le monde, s'exclama Yusuke, à demain Kurama !

- A demain Yusuke. » répondit le kitsune en raccrochant.

Hiei, qui avait attendu que Kurama termine sa conversation tira un peu sur sa manche.

« Y'a quoi demain ?

- On va avec toute la bande au marché de noël le matin, vers dix heures, et peut-être à la patinoire l'après midi, répondit Kurama.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Le marché de noël, c'est un groupement de maisonnettes en bois où sont exposées plein de jolies choses, y'a aussi des choses à manger et à boire, c'est sympa, expliqua Kurama. Et la patinoire, c'est un grand bâtiment dans lequel il y a une étendue de glace sur laquelle on patine. On tourne en rond mais c'est quand même bien, étant donné que c'est grand, on a une bonne liberté de mouvement, je t'apprendrais si tu veux ce n'est pas sorcier, avec ton équilibre je suis sûr que tu y arrivera vite. »

Hiei n'avait pas l'air très emballé, comme toujours, mais hocha la tête avec un ''d'accord'' après lequel Kurama sourit. Il embrassa doucement son démon du feu et ajouta :

« Tu verra, ça sera bien. »

Hiei eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête avant de la nicher dans le cou de son amant. Il aimait être comme ça, tout contre lui.

« Je t'aime kitsu…, murmura Hiei.

- Moi aussi je t'aime trésor, lui répondit Kurama en le serrant tendrement contre lui. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Allons nous mettre au chaud alors. J'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud. » sourit Kurama.

Hiei hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin vers leur appartement.

---

« Ah ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Kurama en s'installant dans la grande baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude. Tu viens ?

- Une minute » répondit Hiei en terminant de se déshabiller.

Une fois nu, il se glissa à son tour dans l'eau, face à Kurama, et poussa un soupire et bien-être.

_Tu m'étonnes que ça fait du bien, après une balade dans le froid, rien de tel qu'un bon bain bien chaud._

Il regarda Kurama qui s'amusait avec une perle de bain en train de se dissoudre.

Étendant ses jambes, Hiei vint caresser celles de son kitsune qui se désintéressa de la perle de bain pour poser une main sur la cuisse de Hiei. Il l'attrapa doucement par l'articulation du genou et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que Hiei se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le koorime passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui passa les siens autour des hanches de Hiei, avant de lever légèrement la tête vers lui et de lui effleurer les lèvres. Hiei pencha la tête de côté et entrouvrit la bouche, fermant à demi les yeux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la langue de Kurama se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

S'ensuivirent d'autres baisers, quelques mordillements, quelques morsures…

Environ une demi-heure plus tard…

« Hiei…

- Uhm ?

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à sortir de la baignoire, murmura Kurama.

- Uhm… » lui répondit Hiei.

Ce dernier était toujours assit sur les cuisses du kitsune, et avait les épaules et le cou couverts de morsures, tantôt légères, tantôt bien nettes. Kurama était affalé sur l'épaule du koorime, portant lui aussi les marques de leurs ébats. Hiei finit par relever la tête et embrassa doucement le cou du yohko. Ce dernier releva lui aussi la tête dans un ronronnement.

« Sortons de là, prenons une bonne douche et après j'irai voir ce que je peux faire à manger pour ce soir. » proposa Kurama.

Hiei hocha la tête et se releva, avec quelques difficultés, puis sortit de la baignoire, suivit par Kurama. Celui-ci tourna un instant le dos au miroir et souligna, en observant les sillons sanglants laissés par les ongles de Hiei :

« Dis donc, tu ne m'as pas loupé.

- T'as qu'à être moins doué. » rétorqua Hiei.

Kurama sourit. Il vida la baignoire remplie d'eau froide et de sang et attira Hiei sous la douche, histoire de les rincer de tout ça.

Ils en ressortirent rapidement, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent.

« J'ai une faim de loup ! lança Hiei en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Kurama, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi… »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alla fouiner dans le frigo. Pendant ce temps là, Hiei s'attarda sur une photo affichée sur le mur, qui datait de trois ans maintenant. Une photo où ils étaient tous ensembles - excepté Yukina qui avait refusé qu'on ''capture son image'' - avec Hiei qui regardait ailleurs d'un air énervé. Une photo pleine de souvenirs, d'ailleurs, se disait Hiei. Il eut un sourire puis tourna la tête vers Kurama.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Toi, je vais finir par t'appeler Averell, se moqua Kurama.

- C'est quoi cette bête là ? interrogea Hiei.

- Un personnage de bande dessinée qui demande tout le temps ''Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?'' ou ''Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?''.

- Hn.

- Tiens, au lieu de faire la tronche, file-moi un coup de main. » fit Kurama en mettant un paquet de sushi tout prêts dans les mains de Hiei.

Hiei alla poser le paquet sur le plan de travail de leur cuisine et disparu avant que Kurama ne le transforme en esclave.

« Hiei, reviens ici de suite, espèce de fainéant ! lança Kurama, amusé.

- Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul kitsu, rétorqua Hiei.

- Hiei, si tu veux manger, viens m'aider !

- C'est du chantage ! se récria le koorime.

- Peut-être mais ça marche nee ? » le taquina le yohko.

Un Hiei boudeur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Allez, cesse de bouder et viens par là. »

Hiei s'exécuta et Kurama lui confia la mission de mettre la table, ce qui fit le koorime, sans manquer de tuer ni un verre, ni une assiette ce coup-ci. Ceci fait, il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éclipser mais Kurama le rattrapa par le pantalon.

« Veux-tu ! Non mais, reste-là, rit le kitsune.

- Hn.

- Tiens, tu vas surveiller ça, pas que ça brûle. Pendant ce temps moi je vais m'occuper de la salade.

- Si ça brûle je fais quoi ? demanda Hiei, presque intéressé.

- Tu m'appelles.

- Ok. »

Kurama alla s'occuper de la salade et Hiei resta planté devant le plat qui chauffait. Au menu : nems, sushis et salade. Kurama revint vite de sa salade et termina de faire cuire les nems. Hiei recula et s'appuya contre une armoire, les deux mains dans les poches, observant Kurama.

« Quel homme… » murmura Hiei d'un ton taquin.

Kurama portait, par-dessus ses vêtements, un tablier vert avec quelques fleurs dessus. Très masculin. Hiei aimait le taquiner avec ça.

« Toi, ferme-là, répliqua Kurama sans relever la tête de son plat, il était à ma mère, c'est normal.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette horreur ?

- C'est pas une horreur. » rétorqua le kitsune.

L'air peu convaincu de Hiei le fit presque changer d'avis.

« Bon, il est peut-être moche, mais il est pratique.

- Je vois pas en quoi…

- Comme ça, je ne me salis pas en cuisinant.

- Ah ah…

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu n'as absolument rien à faire de ce que je te raconte ? sourit Kurama.

- Euh je sais pas, sourit Hiei, peut-être parce que c'est le cas ?

- Sans doute, allez, c'est prêt, pose tes fesses. »

Hiei s'exécuta avec un petit clin d'œil amusé vers Kurama, réprimant tout de même une grimace en s'asseyant. Grimace que le yohko ne loupa pas. Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait et lança :

« Je suppose que tu comptes te venger ?

- Évidemment, sourit le concerné, et ce, très très bientôt.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais n'oublie pas que demain, il faut qu'on soit au marché à dix heures.

- Je n'oublie pas… » ajouta Hiei avec un ton suspect.

Kurama leva un sourcil puis goûta un sushi. Hiei l'imita et, faim dévorante oblige, attaqua rapidement le reste de son assiette.

Le repas terminé, il était presque neuf heures du soir. Kurama débarrassa et mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu'il se retourna Hiei avait disparu.

__

C'est qu'il est pressé en plus…

Kurama sourit et alla chercher les cadeaux dans le placard. Il les disposa soigneusement sous le sapin avec un jour d'avance puis monta rejoindre Hiei.

Ce dernier l'attendait, debout face à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque le yohko entra. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, déposant un baiser dans le creux du cou du jaganshi qui se retourna et lui fit face. Il le poussa doucement en arrière pour le faire reculer vers le lit, sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber. Hiei, allongé sur Kurama, entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, puis se débarrassa des siens. Ceci fait il s'allongea contre son amant et commença à lui mordiller le cou, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Kurama laissa faire son jaganshi qui était passé au torse, mêlant baisers, légères morsures et caresses. Il laissa son esprit divaguer alors que Hiei descendait de plus en plus, très lentement, savourant chaque seconde.

La nuit promettait d'être longue et délicieuse…

* * *

Je sais c'est cruel de couper comme ça (grand sourire sadique) mais booon, j'allais quand même pas faire un lemon.. Si ? Naaan (air innocent). Enfin peut-être que j'en ferait un un peu plus tard qui sait ? Z'en voulez un ? (air sadique et pervers) La suite viendra bientôt, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :-) !

Laissez des reviews.


	2. Marché de Noël

**Christmas time has come to town**

**Couples : **Rien n'a changé, toujours Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko et Koenma/Botan (à venir bientôt celui-là).

**Disclaimer : **Là non plus rien n'a changé, malheureusement ils ne sont toujours pas à moi T-T

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

« Rah ! »

Kurama se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Hiei pester. Ce dernier fouillait activement le tas de leurs vêtements et finit par en sortir le portable de Kurama qui sonnait pour la troisième fois. Il allait mettre en pratique son idée de le balancer par la fenêtre quand Kurama le lui prit des mains. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot dans le combiné que Yusuke râla :

« Ah tu décroches enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! »

Kurama ne répondit pas. Hiei tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui désire se faire oublier puis jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil. Dix heures trente.

_Oups__…_

« Zut j'avais oublié de mettre le réveil, dit finalement Kurama en lançant un regard réprobateur à Hiei qui l'ignora.

- T'as le sommeil lourd, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, gronda Yusuke.

- Ouais… - Hiei arrête de me fixer comme ça - C'est bon on va venir.

- Uhm, j'crois comprendre pourquoi vous êtes en retard, lança Yusuke.

- Et ça t'intéresse ? demanda Hiei dont la tête était à présent sur l'épaule du kitsune.

- Nan ça va je suis plus heureux en ne le sachant pas.

- Bon, commença Kurama, - Hiei pousse-toi - on s'habille et on arrive.

- Ok. Grouillez-vous quand même ça pèle ici ! se plaignit Yusuke.

- Oui oui on se dépêche, répondit Kurama. À tout de suite.

- Bye. » répondit Yusuke avant de couper.

Kurama ferma le clapet de son portable et lança un regard noir à Hiei.

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de mettre le réveil hier soir, on en serait pas là, gronda-t-il.

- Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, kitsu.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain, c'est toi qui est venu directement chez moi alors que tu aurai pu mettre ce foutu réveil. » souligna Hiei.

_Il a raison__…_

« Hem… C'est exact, souffla Kurama. Mais n'empêche que !

- N'empêche que quoi ? Hein ?

- Rien ça va t'as gagné. »

Hiei eut un sourire satisfait et Kurama l'attrapa pour l'envoyer valser sur le lit. Le koorime pesta un bon coup et revint à la charge mais le yohko le stoppa dans son élan.

« Non Hiei, on est déjà en retard.

- T'as qu'à pas me chercher. Je ne suis pas une balle.

- Pourtant tu rebondis bien, se moqua Kurama.

- Grrr.

- Ça va du calme trésor, dit-il en volant un baiser à son youkai, habillons-nous et rejoignons-les avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher par la peau des fesses.

- Hn. »

---

Pendant ce temps là, au marché de noël de Mushiyori…

« Bon y foutent quoi les deux zigotos ? pesta Kuwabara.

- Ils se remettent de leurs ébats, répondit Yusuke avec un air blasé.

- Mais y se fatiguent jamais ? » demanda Kuwabara, tout à fait innocemment.

Shizuru se plaqua la main sur le visage et Genkai leva les yeux au ciel.

« Visiblement pas, répondit Yusuke.

- Bande de crétins, les coupa Genkai, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

- En rien mais vu qu'avec eux, c'est dur de ne rien savoir…, répondit Yusuke.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Si tu le dis !

- Je le dis Yusuke. Et puis il faut dire que lorsqu'ils en parlent, c'est surtout pour vous embêter parce que vous pensez trop fort.

- Comment ça on pense trop fort ?

- Oui, principalement lorsque l'un - ou les deux - a une démarche un peu dénaturée…

- Mouarf, mais là c'est impossible de la fermer ! » rit Kuwabara.

_Vraiment stupides__…_

« Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre en entendant certains détails, rétorqua la vieille.

- Genkai a raison, ajouta Shizuru.

- Uhm… » répondirent le ningen et le mazoku en haussant les épaules.

Yukina revint avec des chocolats chauds pour les filles.

« Merci Yukina, firent-elles en prenant leurs tasses.

- Mais de rien. Que font les deux autres garçons ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Ils arrivent, ils n'ont pas entendu le réveil, menti Genkai.

- Ah d'accord. Pourquoi êtes-vous tout bleus tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle à Yusuke et Kuwabara qui grelottaient.

- On a frooiiid ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Ah bon vous trouvez qu'il fait froid ?

- Tu sais Yukina, nous on ne vient pas d'un royaume de glace, argumenta Yusuke.

- Oh oui c'est vrai excusez-moi, sourit-elle.

- Aucun soucis. Kuwabara va trembler plus loin tu me cognes à chaque fois ! »

Le ningen recula un peu et s'éloigna de Yusuke. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, espérant enfin apercevoir Hiei et Kurama et pouvoir leur frotter les oreilles pour les avoir fait poireauter dans le froid. Alors qu'il les cherchait du regard, il sentit quelque chose de pointu au niveau de ses reins. Shizuru le regardait avec un air bizarre et les mains sur les hanches. La chose pointue s'enfonça un peu plus dans son dos et il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait un couteau.

« Hiiiii !!! hurla-t-il en sautant de côté.

- Sombre crétin, lança Hiei.

- Hiei ! Range ce couteau le port d'armes blanches est interdit en ville, menaça Kurama.

- Hn, fit Hiei en s'exécutant.

- Ah c'est toi qui a gueulé Kuwa je croyais que c'était une fille ! s'exclama Yusuke.

- La ferme Urameshi ! Et toi le nabot ne refait jamais ça !

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas bientôt de hurler je recommence de suite !

- Je n'aurai pas hurlé si tu… HÉ !

- Viens par la espèce d'imbécile, fit Shizuru en tirant Kuwabara par le col pour l'enlever de devant Hiei, empêchant le massacre.

- Tsss, siffla Hiei.

- Hiei ça suffit, lança Genkai.

- Hn.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, glissa Yusuke avec un air de reproche.

- Arrête de râler, tu voulais aller au marché de noël, tu y es, fit judicieusement Keiko.

- Mouais pas faux.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te scanne toi la prochaine fois qu'on sort, fit Kurama à Hiei, faisant référence au couteau.

- Je te signale que je l'ai toujours sur moi celui là.

- Vraiment ''toujours'' ?

- Yusuke !

- Bein quoi ? Je demande juste ! »

Genkai leva les yeux au ciel et Hiei eut un sourire sarcastique. Kurama soupira.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, si on attaquait le marché de noël ? suggéra Keiko.

- Avec plaisir, répondirent les autres.

- Hum, fit Hiei en observant ce qui l'entourait avec un air curieux.

- Alors allons-y. » termina la jeune Yukimura.

Les filles allèrent poser leurs tasses sur le comptoir du stand du vin chaud et du chocolat chaud puis revinrent auprès des garçons. Kuwabara démarra en marchant de côté pour garder un œil sur Hiei et ne pas renouveler l'expérience du couteau et fut secoué par sa sœur. Kurama passa un doigt sur la joue de Hiei qui leva la tête vers lui.

Le yohko se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du jaganshi qui ferma un moment les yeux. Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils suivirent les autres.

Hiei observait les stand avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec Kurama, et commençait à se détendre avec les autres. Après, le monde extérieur c'était une autre histoire, mais il progressait tout de même.

« Kitsu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hiei en montrant un stand.

- Hum ? » fit Kurama en tournant la tête pour regarder ce dont Hiei parlait.

Il sourit en découvrant les étagères emplies de poupées russes joliment décorées. Sa mère en était toute fan et lui aussi.

« Ce sont des poupées russes, elles s'emboîtent les unes dans les autres, sont très décorative et souvent très jolies. J'aime beaucoup ça. »

Hiei qui avait levé la tête vers son amant pour écouter l'explication la rebaissa et observa à nouveau le stand. Il ne trouvait pas ces ''poupées russes'' particulièrement jolies, mais c'est vrai qu'elles étaient bien décorées, et que ça mettait de la couleur. Kurama sourit de le voir les examiner puis tourna la tête vers Kuwabara qui venait de l'appeler. Il fit un petit signe à Hiei pour lui dire qu'il allait un peu plus loin, puis rejoignit le ningen.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est pas Hiei qui aime bien les grenouilles ? demanda Kuwabara.

- Si pourquoi ?

- Regarde ça. »

Kuwabara lui montra une petite grenouille en bois avec un autre bout de bois dans la bouche. Kurama connaissait bien ces grenouilles, quand on leur frotte le dos avec le petit bout de bois, ça reproduit un bruit très semblable au coassement.

« Montre-lui ça, dit le roux avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, répondit Kurama en souriant. Hiei, viens voir. »

Kuwabara donna la grenouille à Kurama et alla rejoindre Yusuke et Keiko. Hiei ne tarda pas à venir et Kurama lui montra la petite bestiole. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ah kawaii ! » s'exclama Hiei avec un sourire de gamin.

Kurama ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Hiei avait quand même des petits airs de gosse des fois.

« Je savais qu'elle te plairait. » sourit le kitsune.

Hiei leva la tête vers lui et hocha la tête, reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux et plus ''Hieien''.

« Elle a une bonne tête, observa Hiei.

- Oui j'aime bien ces yeux. Et son dos en escalier, ajouta le kitsune, amusé.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hiei.

- Attends, dit Kurama en tendant la grenouille au marchand, s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

Le marchand sourit et pris la grenouille pour la mettre dans un sachet qu'il tendit à Kurama, lequel lui tendit l'argent équivalent. L'achat effectué, Kurama fit balancer le sachet devant les yeux de Hiei.

« Demain soir, avec le cadeau de noël. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Hiei leva un sourcil l'air de dire ''quel cadeau ?'' et Kurama lui rafraîchit la mémoire.

« Demain soir c'est toute la smala chez nous, et distribution des cadeaux chéri. »

_Ah oui ces cadeaux…_

« J'avais oublié, glissa Hiei.

- Je sais, je te connais. Tu aura une petite surprise demain, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Ah ?

- Oui, mais il faudra attendre demain soir et tu ne me fera pas cracher le morceau, pas même sous la torture ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hiei l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue en signe de protestation puis lui sourit. Kurama lui rendit son sourire. Il savait que la patience n'était vraiment pas le fort de Hiei, mais avait compris que ce dernier ferait un effort.

_Je n__'__ai même pas de cadeau pour lui__…_

Hiei jeta un regard au stand des poupées russes derrière eux. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Kurama les aimait bien. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et compta les pièces à l'aveuglette. Il y avait aussi deux billets.

_Avec du bol ça suffira__…__ Maintenant faudrait que je m__'__éclipse sans qu__'__il sache pourquoi__…__ Ah, Kuwabara__…__ Il va servir à quelque chose pour une fois tiens__…_

Hiei donna un coup de coude à Kuwabara en passant à côté de lui. Le ningen baissa la tête et Hiei lui demanda de retenir Kurama le temps qu'il aille lui acheter ce bidule. Le roux accepta avec un sourire, attirant l'attention du kitsune pendant que Hiei retournait au stand bariolé.

Il observa les rangées de poupées russes et en repéra qu'il jugeait plus ''jolies que les autres'' avec des lignes dorées et des motifs bleus, blancs et noirs. Il demanda poliment au ningen de les lui donner et lui donna l'argent. Il avait vu juste, c'était juste assez. Le marchant lui proposa de les lui emballer, vu que Hiei lui avait dit que c'était pour offrir, ce qu'il accepta, ne sachant pas faire de paquet cadeaux.

Une fois les poupées emballées, Hiei revint vers le petit groupe, son sachet en main. Il se replaça à côté de Kurama, passant un bras autour de ses hanches et faisant un clin d'œil de remerciement à Kuwabara. Le kitsune lui rendit son étreinte.

« Où t'étais ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Pas bien loin, répondit Hiei en prenant soin de cacher le sachet aux yeux du yohko.

- Dites les mecs, une petite faim ? demanda Yusuke.

- Faim ? fit Hiei, brusquement intéressé.

- Il n'est que onze heure, on ne va pas déjà aller manger, observa Shizuru.

- Nan le resto c'est un peu plus tard, mais là je vous parle de ça ! »

Yusuke montra une maisonnette un peu plus grande que les autres dans laquelle se trouvait une grande casserole remplie d'un truc qui sentait vachement bon.

« Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ? demanda Hiei.

- De la tartiflette mon cher ! répondit Yusuke.

- Précise ta pensé, soupira Hiei.

- C'est une spécialité qui ne vient pas de chez nous, mais qui est incontournable dans ce marché de noël, étant donné que le bonhomme du stand est d'origine française ! C'est fait avec des pommes de terre, des lardons et des oignons.

- Et de la crème, ajouta Kurama avec un sourire.

- Miam, observa Hiei.

- Nous on va en prendre, fit Kurama en entraînant Hiei vers le stand.

- Nous aussi, firent Yusuke et Keiko.

- Moi aussi, fit Kuwabara, j'adore ça.

- Moi si j'en prend je n'arriverai pas à manger après, ça sera de trop, fit Yukina en souriant, je n'en veux pas merci.

- Tu pourra goûter chez moi si tu veux Yukina, lui dit Keiko.

- Merci ! »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à être servis et Yusuke demanda à Kurama, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Deux grandes barquettes ? Et toi t'en mange pas ?

- Y'en a une pour moi et une pour Hiei, répondit le yohko en donnant une barquette à ledit Hiei.

- Ah j'pensais que t'avais juste celles de Hiei là ! » se moqua le ningen.

Kurama leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et ne répondit pas. Il reporta son attention sur Hiei, qui reniflait la barquette avec attention. Une habitude qu'il avait acquise, c'en était devenu un réflexe. Il reniflait systématiquement avant de manger ou de boire, ce qui pouvait parfois vexer ceux qui faisait à manger ou servaient à boire. Il finit tout de même par goûter et une petite lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux rouges sang.

« Je savais que tu trouverai ça bon ! rit Kurama.

- J'adore, tu sais faire ça ? demanda le koorime.

- Oui mon cœur, je nous en ferai un de ces jours, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu verra Hiei la tartiflette de Kurama est encore meilleure que celle-là, sourit Yusuke.

- C'est gentil à toi, lui dit Kurama.

- C'est la vérité.

- Alors je sens que je vais adorer, conclu Hiei avec un sourire vers Kurama.

- J'espère bien. » dit celui-ci en se penchant pour l'embrasser, et en passant lui voler une pomme de terre.

Hiei rouspéta mais Kurama n'en tint pas compte et leva sa barquette quand Hiei voulut se venger. Ce dernier étant trop petit, ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Kuwabara riait tellement qu'il manqua de s'étouffer trois fois.

« Crève charogne, lança Hiei à l'intention de Kuwabara. Et toi descend ton bras t'es pas marrant ! Pesta-t-il.

- Moi je trouve ça plus drôle comme ça, souligna Kurama.

- Tu veux un câlin ce soir ? demanda Hiei avec un air mesquin.

- Ah non Hiei pas de chantage…

- Vais me gêner tiens. Pas de barquette, pas de câlin. »

Kurama descendit son bras à vitesse grand V pendant que Kuwabara essayait de respirer après avoir été sauvagement attaqué par un lardon qui avait décidé de se coincer dans sa gorge, et que Hiei affichait un air hautement satisfait.

« T'es content ? demanda Kurama avec un air faussement vexé.

- Très.

- Bon on continu ? intervint Genkai.

- Yes !

- Tiens t'es pas encore mort toi ?

- Mais y va m'lâcher le nain oui ? s'énerva Kuwabara.

- Tu sais c'qu'il te dis le nain ?!

- Bon on se calme. Hiei, mange ça t'occupera, Kuwabara, dégage de là ! »

Les deux obéirent et Yusuke souffla.

« Quelle autorité Kurama…

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu fais ?

- On voit que tu ne vis pas avec Hiei. » sourit malicieusement le yohko.

Yusuke ne dit rien mais leva un sourcil.

_Où veut-il en venir ? Est-ce que Hiei lui obéirait au doigt et à l__'__œil ? Nan impossible__…_

Yusuke secoua la tête pour chasser ça de son esprit puis rejoignit Keiko, laissant Kurama avec un petit air amusé. Ce dernier tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hiei qui le regardait bizarrement. Kurama leva un sourcil faussement sévère et un sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage de Hiei. Il s'approcha de lui et constata que le glouton qui lui servait d'amant avait déjà presque entièrement vidé sa barquette qui était quand même grande et bien remplie… Enfin, était…

« Tu as déjà tout mangé ?

- Je ne passe pas mon temps à parler moi.

- C'est certain…

- Dépêche toi de finir la tienne avant qu'elle ne tombe en de mauvaises mains, menaça Hiei.

- T'as pas intérêt, menaça le yohko avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Bon les mecs vous venez ? appela Yusuke.

- Oui on arrive. Hiei, passe devant. »

Le concerné s'exécuta avec un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il plaisantait et n'avait pas l'intention de lui manger sa part. Ce ne fut que maintenant que Kurama remarqua le sachet que portait Hiei.

_Tiens je ne l__'__avais pas vu celui-là. Pourtant on ne peut pas le louper._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda Kurama, curieux.

- Hum ?

- Ton sachet.

- Ah, dit Hiei comme s'il revenait sur Terre, tu verra demain.

- Tu…tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? demanda Kurama, surpris et attendrit.

- Oui.

- Hiei… »

Kurama ne savait pas quoi dire, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir que Hiei lui ait acheté un cadeau de noël, même s'il ignorait ce que c'était, il lui avait quand même acheté quelque chose, et, quoi que ce soit, parce que ça venait de Hiei, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que ce qu'il y avait dans ce sachet. Hiei le regardait avec un air interrogatif. Ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, ni s'il avait bien fait.

« Je n'aurai pas dû ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Kurama faillit fondre devant l'air de son koorime. Hiei avait vraiment peur que ça ne lui fasse pas plaisir et qu'il ait mal fait. Kurama se pencha et serra son jaganshi dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

« Si Hiei, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir tu peux me croire. » murmura Kurama, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hiei sourit et respira de nouveau, détendu. Il serra son kitsune contre lui et logea son visage dans son cou.

« Tu m'as fais peur. » dit-il en toute sincérité.

Kurama ne répondit pas mais lui sourit en redressant la tête. Ils furent sortis de leur bulle par Kuwabara qui attrapa Kurama par la manche.

« Dites, vous êtes bien mignons, mais il est midi, alors on aimerait bien finir de faire le tour du marché de noël et aller se manger un morceau au restaurant. Alors si vous pouviez vous activer un peu, ça serait nickel.

- Oui on s'active. » répondit Kurama en riant.

_Qu__'__est-ce qui lui prend de parler comme ça ? C__'__est parce qu__'__il y a Yukina qu__'__il fait le __''__beau__''__ ? Bref peu importe._

Kurama invita Hiei à le suivre pour rejoindre les autres. Ce dernier jeta sa barquette, maintenant vide, à la poubelle et s'exécuta, passant un bras autour des hanches de Kurama. Ce dernier termina sa propre barquette et fit de même. Il empêcha Hiei de dériver vers la maisonnette des confiseries et ils purent terminer leur ''visite'' du marché de noël. Keiko, affamée, les entraîna d'un bon pas vers le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi. Il y avait du monde mais Genkai avait réservé la veille. Ils purent s'installer rapidement. Yusuke pria pour que le repas - ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre - ne donne pas d'idée perverse aux deux youkai, qui n'en rataient pas une.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient les apéritifs commandés, Shizuru demanda :

« Kurama, enfin, Shuichi excuse-moi, nous sommes en ville, vers quelle heure faut-il être chez vous demain ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle et prit un air songeur tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Hiei.

« Kurama ça ira c'est pas grave. Vers dix-huit heure environ.

- D'accord très bien, ça me laissera le temps de tout emballer.

- Et dis voir Kurama, tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu passe noël avec eux ? demanda Keiko.

- Ils sont partis avec Shuichi à Dubaï, pour les vacances de noël.

- Ah c'est pour ça, sourit la jeune fille.

- Oui autrement Hiei et moi n'en auront pas réchappé sur ce plan, dit le yohko en souriant.

- Ils connaissent Hiei ? interrogea Yusuke.

- Ça s'était bien passé la rencontre ? intervint à son tour Genkai.

- Vous dites si je vous gêne, lâcha Hiei.

- Bein réponds au lieu de râler, lança Kuwabara.

- Oui ils connaissent Hiei, intervint Kurama, et ça s'était très bien passé, à notre plus grand soulagement. Ils adorent Hiei, surtout mon beau père.

- Tant mieux, sourit la vieille.

- Ils ont réussi à te supporter ? lança Kuwabara.

- Hn.

- Kuwabara !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais - encore - ?

- Rien laisses tomber, soupira Genkai qui n'avait pas envie que ça dégénère, choisissez un plat tiens, ça sera plus malin. »

Hiei lança un regard meurtrier à Kuwabara mais Kurama calma le jeu en massant doucement la cuisse gauche du koorime. Ce dernier eut un léger frisson puis prit sa carte et chercha quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

La serveuse arriva avec les boissons et les déposa devant eux avant de leur demander s'ils avaient choisi. Plusieurs ''oui'' se succédèrent et ils passèrent leur commande.

« Hiei, Tu as encore de la place pour une entrée et un plat avec la barquette que tu as mangé avant ? demanda Keiko qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la quantité de nourriture que pouvait ingérer le youkai.

- Bien sûr.

- Ventre sur pattes, sourit Kurama.

- Hn. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Hiei cessa de rouspéter pour tourner la tête et attraper les lèvres de Kurama entre les siennes. Yukina sourit, attendrie. Yusuke et Kuwabara se prirent d'un très vif intérêt pour la déco du restaurant, et les autres ne bronchèrent pas. Bien des gens du restaurant les observaient, ce n'était pas courant un couple comme le leur qui s'affichait de la sorte. Mœurs bizarres. Hiei, Kurama et les autres ne voyaient pas le problème, même si parfois Yusuke et Kuwabara trouvaient ça un peu gênant. Surtout quand il s'agissait de choses un peu plus osées et précise, notamment sur leurs préférences sexuelles…

_Bon bein on s__'__est encore une fois fait remarqué, merci les gars__…_

Yusuke jeta un regard noir aux tables qui osaient faire les mauvaises langues. Même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer à cause de ces deux lascars, il ne supportait pas l'intolérance, il aurait bien arrangé deux ou trois portraits…

Par chance pour certains, la serveuse arriva à ce moment là avec les premiers plats. Ils furent vite tous servis et attaquèrent leurs entrées.

Au - grand - soulagement de Yusuke et de Kuwabara, les deux youkai ne firent aucune allusion au cours de l'entrée et du plat principal. Ils appréhendaient le dessert… Généralement, c'était là qu'ils étaient le plus inspiré.

« Dis donc Hiei, on n'arrive pas à te remplir, observa Genkai avec un ton amusé.

- Comment ça ?

- Expression ningen chéri, elle veut dire que tu as une très grosse faim.

- Ah. Bein oui.

- Réponse qui tue, sourit Shizuru.

- Hn.

- Hiei a TOUJOURS faim, dit Kuwabara.

- Non, pas vrai, protesta celui-ci.

- Moui…

- Hn. »

Hiei laissa Kuwabara penser ce qu'il voulait - en admettant qu'il soit capable de penser - et s'appliqua à terminer son assiette. Il fut bien vite imité.

_Oups !_

Kurama venait de déraper un peu maladroitement dans son assiette et se retrouva avec un peu de sauce sur la joue gauche. Hiei s'en aperçu et y passa un petit coup de langue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever sa serviette. Kurama ferma un œil sur deux et sourit. Hiei lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de poser ses couverts, il avait terminé.

« Merci chéri. » fit le kitsune en souriant.

Hiei lui fit un clin d'œil puis attendit patiemment que les autres terminent leurs plats, sa main gauche caressant doucement la cuisse droite de Kurama.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin tous terminé, Hiei glissa qu'il avait bien envie d'un dessert.

_C__'__est vraiment un ogre ce bonhomme__…__ J__e fais__ deux têtes de plus que lui et il mange deux fois plus que moi__…_

Kuwabara regardait Hiei avec un air blasé et franchement vide. Le youkai leva les yeux et le fixa avec un air indéchiffrable pendant un court instant, avant de changer d'avis et de regarder ailleurs. Le ningen revint sur Terre et annonça qu'il avait lui aussi envie d'un petit dessert. Yusuke attrapa la carte sur le comptoir derrière lui et la tendit à Hiei, lui disant de faire tourné une fois qu'il aurait choisit.

Hiei prit la carte et la tint entre lui et Kurama. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à choisir. Bien entendu, fidèle à lui-même, Hiei avait jeté son dévolu sur une glace conséquente. Kurama resta un peu plus modéré, les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Après que la serveuse ait débarrassé les assiettes et prit la commande, Hiei s'occupa avec sa petite cuillère qu'il faisait tourner sur ses doigts. Kuwabara observait avec un air Baka - pour changer - et avait du mal à comprendre comment il arrivait à faire ça.

« Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il à Hiei.

- Hum ? »

Hiei leva la tête de son ''ouvrage'' puis expliqua calmement comment il faisait. À l'entendre c'était simple comme bonjour. Kuwabara ne le voyait pas de la même façon. Il eut beau essayer et suivre les conseils - enfin, essayer - de Hiei, rien à faire, il finit par abandonner en râlant.

« Ouh ! M'énerve.

- Du calme, lança Hiei. Tu n'aura qu'à essayer avec un stylo, c'est plus équilibré tu y arrivera sans doute.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. »

_M__'__enfin maintenant, doué comme il est__…__ Quoique, il est persévérant, il devrait y arriver. Et puis ce n__'__est pas sorcier._

Hiei posa un moment sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurama puis la releva lorsque ce dernier tourna la sienne vers lui. Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsque la serveuse revint avec les glaces. Ils reprirent leur position initiale avec un léger regret mais montrèrent vite un intérêt croissant pour leurs glaces.

« Hiei, je sais vraiment pas où tu mets tout ça. T'as pas un pète de graisse, tu dois avoir quatre estomacs c'est pas possible, souffla Yusuke.

- Peut-être, j'ai jamais vérifié, répondit le koorime en attaquant sa glace.

- Uh ? lança Yusuke qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme ça.

- Faudrait faire un scanner une fois pour être sûr, le taquina Kurama.

- J'suis sûr qu'on ferait des découvertes pas possible, confirma Yusuke.

- Tu m'étonnes. » termina Kuwabara.

Hiei leur jeta un regard en coin avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait suspendu son geste de manger sa glace, laissant sa cuillère à mi chemin entre la coupe et sa bouche, cuillère pleine de chantilly. Kuwabara la sentait venir à vingt mètres l'allusion…

« Dis-moi chéri, commença Hiei, t'as racheté de la chantilly ?

- Oui, même deux tubes, répondit Kurama sur le même ton.

- Ça tombe bien, va y avoir de la surface à couvrir. » ajouta Hiei en jetant un regard malicieux à son amant qui lui rendit son sourire pervers.

Kuwabara tourna la tête avec un air désespéré.

« J'me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps.

- Ouais, bein tu vois comme quoi…, lâcha Yusuke.

- Hum.

- Hiei, tu pourrai éviter ce genre d'allusions lorsqu'il y a Yukina avec nous, glissa Shizuru.

- Oh vous savez cela ne me dérange pas. » sourit la jeune fille.

Les autres se regardèrent et Yukina leur fit un petit sourire innocent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir si elle ignorait de quoi parlaient Hiei et Kurama ou si la jeune koorime était plus dégourdie qu'elle en avait l'air. Hiei continuait de philosopher sur sa cuillérée de chantilly qui commençait à dégouliner. Kurama sauva la malheureuse en gobant la cuillère de Hiei.

« Tu permets. »

Hiei le laissa faire avec un air que Yusuke et Kuwabara trouvèrent bizarre et suspect, puis il récupéra sa cuillère.

La remarque à propos de Yukina avait dû faire son effet car Hiei ne reproduit plus d'allusion, même en arrivant à la crème anglaise. Kurama s'abstint aussi.

Urameshi se dit qu'il allait finir par croire aux miracles.

Il était presque deux heures de l'après midi lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant.

« Zou, suite du programme, la patinoire, enchaîna Yusuke.

- Oh du calme faut qu'on digère nous, intervint Keiko.

- On peut aller faire un petit tour en attendant que ça se tasse et que Keiko digère, puis aller à la patinoire après, suggéra Kurama.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, approuva Genkai.

- Alors on adopte, allons faire un tour. » conclu Yusuke avec un air enjoué.

* * *

Voila, le deuxième chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier, je me suis un peu activé pour l'écrire, mais la suite sera plus longue. Ça promet d'être comique à la patinoire et à noël :3

Alors, comment vous trouvez la fic jusque là ? N'oubliez pas qu'une reviews fait toujours plaisir :-)


	3. Patinoire

**Christmas time has come to town**

**Couples :** Toujours pareil, Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko et Koenma/Botan (à venir bientôt celui-là).

**Disclaimer : **Et non, j'ai beau embêter Togashi comme je veux, il refuse que je les adoptes T-T

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

« Tiens Hiei, voila la patinoire. » annonça Kurama en montrant un grand bâtiment au fond d'un parking.

Le démon du feu ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Il observa le bâtiment puis jeta un coup d'œil au parking autour de lui. Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Shizuru et Keiko les entraînèrent jusqu'à la patinoire dans laquelle ils rentrèrent.

« Faut que je mette ces trucs ? »

Hiei tenait la paire de patins à glace à bout de bras comme si les chaussures allaient le mordre et les regardait avec un air presque choqué.

« Ces trucs ce sont des chaussures, ou plutôt des patins à glaces, et oui il faut que tu les mettes. » répondit Kurama tout en allant s'installer sur un banc pour enfiler les siennes.

Hiei lui jeta un regard en coin l'air de se demander s'il ne se moquait pas de lui puis, avec regret, il alla s'asseoir à coté du yohko pour faire de même. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé ce que son homme appelait ''patins à glace'' il regarda ses pieds d'un air bizarre, réfléchissant sur l'éventuel usage à faire des lames qui se trouvaient sous les chaussures. Alors qu'il était en train de méditer, Kurama lui passa une main devant les yeux pour le ramener sur Terre.

« Hiei, viens on y va, dit-il en souriant.

- Hn. »

Le yohko se leva et Hiei fit de même. Il trouva un peu bizarre d'être debout sur des lames mais ça ne l'accommoda pas plus que ça, vu qu'il avait l'habitude de marcher sur des endroits parfois très fins. Genkai passa à côté de lui, accompagnée de Yukina, Keiko et Shizuru. Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient déjà sur la glace. Kurama prit Hiei par la main et l'y entraîna.

_Berk y a beaucoup de ningen…_

Hiei observait la patinoire et les gradins autour, ainsi que le bar-restaurant qui se trouvait juste à côté et dont on pouvait voir l'intérieur grâce à une baie vitrée. Il regarda Kuwabara et Yusuke se pousser pour laisser descendre les filles.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne Yukina ? demanda Kuwabara, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si tu veux, répondit timidement la koorime.

- Et comment que je veux ! lança joyeusement le ningen.

- T'es sûr de vouloir lui apprendre ? Tu veux pas d'abord apprendre TOI ? glissa Yusuke.

- La ferme Urameshi, je sais patiner !

- Ah ouais ? Tu m'avais pourtant dis hier que t'en avais jamais fait, lui rappela le détective.

- Uh ?

- Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas grave, sourit Yukina, je devrai m'en sortir toute seule.

- Dans le pire des cas je serai là pour t'aider Yukina, sourit Genkai.

- Merci maître Genkai ! »

Kuwabara venait de se faire fracasser en beauté…

« Bein c'est malin Urameshi, t'aurai pas pu la fermer ? » râla celui-ci.

Il regardait Genkai s'éloigner sur la glace avec Yukina, qui visiblement s'en sortait très bien toute seule. Bien mieux que s'il l'avait aidé.

« Si tu lui avais appris comme tu dis, elle serait sans doute tombée, alors que là elle s'en sort très bien, abruti, rétorqua celui-ci.

- Eh crétin bouge de là tu bloques l'entrée. » fit une voix derrière Kuwabara.

Hiei se tenait devant la petite porte qui donnait sur la glace, Kurama était debout juste derrière lui, les mains sur les épaules du koorime.

Kuwabara souhaitant éviter d'engager le combat avec Hiei, il se poussa, préférant grandement voir le youkai se fracasser sur la glace. Malheureusement pour Kuwabara, Hiei ne dérapa même pas en descendant et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué une différence entre le caoutchouc et la glace.

Yusuke partit faire le malin devant Keiko et se prendre quelques gamelles, Kuwabara lui observait Hiei, guettant le moindre faux pas histoire de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de lui…

« Hiei, viens par là. » dit Kurama en tirant le youkai par la main pour l'attirer vers lui.

Hiei se retrouva dans les bras de Kurama, contre la barrière.

_Le patin à glace a du bon tiens…_

Il leva la tête et vola un baiser au kitsune. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Tu vas voir tu vas très bien t'en sortir, dit-il.

- Il paraît que les koorime ont des facilités dans tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à la glace et la neige, glissa Genkai en passant à côté d'eux.

- Il paraît oui, ajouta Hiei.

- En ce qui concerne Yukina ça a l'air vrai, observa Kurama.

- Hum… »

Hiei regarda Kuwabara essayer tant bien que mal de patiner vers Genkai et Yukina mais, effectivement, il ne savait pas en faire. Les deux filles l'embarquèrent pour lui apprendre, Genkai n'y allait pas de main morte avec le pauvre Kuwabara. Il trébucha et s'étala magnifiquement. Hiei ne pu réprimer un sourire sarcastique.

« Comme une masse, lâcha-t-il.

- Il apprend, et tu ferai bien de faire pareil, rétorqua Kurama pour le taquiner.

- Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? »

_Hiei, toujours aussi fier._

Kurama sourit et s'écarta d'environ deux mètres de Hiei pour l'inviter à le rejoindre et à tester son assurance sur les patins. Hiei ne se fit pas prier. Il avait pris soin d'observer la façon de faire des gens qui patinaient, surtout de ceux qui visiblement s'en sortaient très bien, et s'appliqua à les imiter. Il n'eut pas de problème pour rejoindre Kurama et ne trébucha même pas.

« Bon début, sourit le kitsune, paré pour un premier tour ?

- Oui allons-y. » répondit Hiei.

Kurama s'écarta de la barrière et Hiei le suivit de près. Ce dernier s'aperçu vite qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour patiner, visiblement ce qui était dit sur les koorime était vrai. Kurama attrapa la main de Hiei dans la sienne, l'invitant à accélérer un peu. Le démon du feu lui rendit son étreinte et lui sourit.

« Tu t'en sors super bien Hiei, bravo ! le félicita Kurama.

- Merci. J'ai bien mérité un bisou tu crois pas ? souffla le jaganshi avec un clin d'œil en ralentissant un peu.

- Même deux si tu arrives à t'arrêter sans rentrer dans la barrière ! » rit le yohko.

Hiei ne répondit pas et donna une petite impulsion pour dépasser son amant. Il bifurqua sans renverser personne puis s'arrêta en une glissade latérale à quelques centimètres de la barrière. Il regarda Kurama avec un air plutôt fier de lui. Il allait poser les mains sur la barrière lorsque Kurama lui rentra dedans.

« Et hop là ! rit le kitsune en se retrouvant dans les bras de Hiei.

- Oulah.

- T'es un super amortisseur tu sais ça ?

- Hn. Et mon ''salaire'' ?

- Oh monsieur est pressé… » fit Kurama en baissant la tête vers lui avec un sourcil levé.

Hiei leva ses bras pour les passer autour du cou du kitsune, sans en avoir rien à faire du monde qu'il y avait sur la patinoire et releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Kurama fit le geste pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son koorime puis releva la tête au dernier moment avec un sourire sadique. Hiei qui avait les yeux fermés ne rencontra que l'air en levant la tête et ouvrit des yeux d'abord surpris puis énervé.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! se plaignit-il.

- Oui et moi je trouve ça marrant, surtout la tête que tu fais quand tu remarques, rétorqua le kitsune, amusé.

- Hn. Baisse la tête. » ordonna Hiei en pressant sur la nuque de Kurama pour qu'il descende d'un niveau et réussit à prendre son dû. Il l'embrassa longuement et Kurama noua ses mains autour de la taille du youkai. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se pousser avant que Kuwabara ne rentre dans la barrière, à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient deux secondes plus tôt.

« Mais ça va pas dis ? Regardes où tu vas !

- Aïeuh ! Oh ça va le nain j'ai pas fais exprès !

- Danger public, rétorqua ledit nain.

- Quouah !

- Oh du calme, ne crie pas Kuwa y a pas que toi ici, intervint Yusuke en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

- J'cris si j'veux !

- Un vrai gamin…

- C'est bon Hiei n'en rajoute pas, lui demanda Kurama en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- Hum, fit celui-ci en posant sa tête sur le torse du yohko.

- Bref… Et toi Hiei tu t'en sors ? demanda Yusuke.

- Oui plutôt bien.

- Tant mieux. Punaise vous en avez loupé une belle avant j'me suis croûté comme un con !

- Zut, tu nous remontres ? le charia Hiei.

- Ah nan j'ai eu ma dose ça fait pas du bien, rétorqua le détective.

- Moi j'vais voir si Yukina veut venir boire un coup avec moi, annonça Kuwa.

- Hn.

- Te ramasses pas en allant lui demander, glissa Yusuke, ça va pas le faire.

- Lâche-moi la grappe toi. »

Kuwabara s'éloigna en chancelant et rejoignit la jeune fille que Genkai avait laissé avec Keiko. Hiei observa la scène en ronchonnant. Il n'aimait pas voir le ningen tourner autour de sa sœur. Il eut une soudaine révélation.

« Dis, t'as pas le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Kurama.

- Hum ? Ah ! Si. » répondit celui-ci avant de se pencher et de rouler le patin du siècle à Hiei, faisant fuir Yusuke.

Le koorime passa une main sur la joue de Kurama pendant qu'il l'embrassait et lui caressa la nuque de son autre main. Le yohko quant à lui posa ostensiblement ses deux mains sur les fesses de Hiei qui eut un très léger gémissement. Par pure provocation. Ils le rompirent et se regardèrent avec un air pervers.

« Dommage qu'il y ait du monde, murmura Kurama.

- Tu m'étonnes. Y a pas un vestiaire qui ferme ?

- Non pas vu… WC ?

- Berk t'as rien de mieux ?

- Ouais t'as raison. Nan j'vois pas…

- Fichtre. Bon bein, dès qu'on rentre je te saute dessus, annonça Hiei en se séparant de Kurama pour reprendre ses tours de patinoire.

- Ok ça tombe bien j'ai racheté du lubrifiant.

- Dites les mecs z'avez pas un autre endroit pour parler de ça ? lança Yusuke.

- Pas trouvé. » répondit Hiei.

Yusuke les regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'ils faisaient exprès ou s'ils trouvaient ça normal…

« Alors tu t'en sors ? » lança Hiei en se plaçant à la hauteur de Kuwabara, avançant à sa vitesse.

« Viens pas m'emmerder toi ! » le remballa Kuwabara, qui visiblement ne s'en sortait pas très bien.

Hiei, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire une remarque, changea d'avis et eut presque envie de l'aider à se rétamer. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'y aider, Kuwabara trébucha et fit un vol plané qu'il termina avec la tête dans la barrière. Hiei partit d'un fou rire et eut du mal à rester debout. Il dû s'accouder à la barrière pour maintenir son équilibre. Yusuke arriva et rentra dans Hiei pour s'arrêter, ce dernier lui en colla une et Urameshi glissa parterre à côté de ce qui était Kuwabara et s'appliqua à rire autant que Hiei. Ils furent vite rejoint par les autres. Kurama secoua un peu Hiei en lui disant d'arrêter de se moquer, essayant de se retenir lui-même, ayant été témoin de la chute. Yukina s'agenouilla pour l'aider.

Dès qu'il sentit la présence de la jeune fille il se redressa vivement.

« MADEMOISELLE YUKINAAA ! Rassurez-vous tout va bi… »

''PAF''

« Aïeuh ! Sœur indigne ! glapit le ningen.

- Imbécile, rétorqua Shizuru. Ne t'occupes pas de lui Yukina, il n'a rien du tout, il en a juste profité pour faire l'intéressant.

- N'importe quoi !

- Ose dire le contraire. » menaça Shizuru.

Kuwabara allait répliquer et Hiei ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une pique mais Kurama l'embarqua.

« Viens par là toi. » sourit le yohko en l'entraînant plus loin.

Hiei se laissa faire et suivit son amant. Kurama lui proposa un autre tour de patinoire, ce qu'ils firent. Hiei constata que Kuwabara n'était plus là où ils l'avaient laissé. Malgré ses réflexes, Hiei, occupé à observer Kurama, ne sentit pas Kuwabara venir derrière lui. Le ningen s'était encore rétamé et glissait sur le côté. Il faucha les jambes de Hiei qui tomba à plat sur le dos.

Il se redressa rapidement sous le regard impressionné de plusieurs ningen - encore un qui pratique les arts martiaux qu'ils doivent se dire - et lança un regard meurtrier vers Kuwabara.

« Raah Hiei reste pas au milieu du ch… »

Yusuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il percuta Hiei et ils se retrouvèrent projetés tous les deux dans la barrière, contre Kuwabara qui y était encore.

« Bandes d'abrutis ! » pesta Hiei.

Kurama qui était venu s'assurer que tous, enfin surtout que Hiei, allait bien, l'aida à se relever.

« Merci kitsu… Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » lança-t-il à l'intention de Yusuke et de Kuwabara, empêtrés contre la barrière.

« Moi j'ai glissé ! se justifia Kuwabara.

- Moi j'ai pas pu t'éviter, j'suis pas un pro du patinage, ajouta Yusuke.

- Ça je l'avais constaté…

- Relevez-vous tous les deux, arrêtez de faire les gamins, intervint Genkai.

- Oui et surtout arrêtez de me rentrer dedans ! souligna Hiei.

- Hum, soyez gentil et m'abîmez pas mon mec hein, ajouta Kurama avec un clin d'œil taquin à Hiei qui le regarda avec un air exaspéré.

- C'est plutôt lui qui risque de nous abîmer, rétorqua Yusuke.

- Personne t'oblige à me rentrer dedans !

- Bon ça suffit ! intervint Genkai.

- Je suis d'accord, glissa Kurama, moi je récupère Hiei.

- Et moi Yusuke. » intervint Keiko en ramassant le demi ningen en question.

Il y eut un silence.

« Et moi y a personne qui me récupère ? demanda Kuwabara.

- Si, moi, lança Shizuru d'un air exaspéré.

- Pitié !

- Ferme-la. » rétorqua sa sœur.

Hiei et Kurama s'éloignèrent du petit groupe. Lorsque Kurama s'aperçu qu'un groupe de filles louchait sur son homme, il le stoppa dans son élan et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec une certaine fougue.

« Ouaouh… » souffla Hiei en rouvrant lentement les yeux lorsque Kurama rompit le baiser, sous le regard effaré et déçu des filles.

Le kitsune lui sourit.

« J'aime bien quand tu as des accès de passion comme ça, sourit le jaganshi avant de venir chercher un autre baiser que le kitsune lui rendit avec plaisir.

- hmm, marmonna Kurama, on va boire un coup ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit le youkai en rouvrant doucement les yeux et en caressant la joue de son kitsune.

- Allons-y, c'est moi qui invite. » sourit Kurama en l'entraînant vers la petite porte.

Hiei le suivit et ils passèrent de la glace au caoutchouc du sol entre la patinoire et le bar-restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur Kurama déposa un baiser sur la joue de son koorime avant de lui dire d'aller s'assoire et qu'il irait chercher les boissons. Hiei n'eut pas à lui dire quoi prendre, le kitsune connaissait ses goûts.

Hiei s'installa à une table près de la baie vitrée et attendit le retour de son homme. Pendant ce temps, il observait les progrès de Yusuke et de Kuwabara en patinage, bien que ça ne soit pas spectaculaire. Kurama le sortit de ses rêveries en posant un verre de coca avec un citron devant lui.

« Tiens mon cœur, dit le youkai en s'asseyant en face de lui, un verre identique en main.

- Merci.

- Ils progressent nos deux loufoques ?

- Yusuke oui. Cela ne me surprend pas d'ailleurs. Mais Kuwabara j'ai l'impression qu'il stagne un peu…

- Ça va venir, dit Kurama entre deux gorgées, et puis il est persévérant.

- Mouais… »

« Y sont où les deux chauds lapins ? lança Yusuke.

- Oh arrêtes de les appeler comme ça, soupira Genkai, lassée.

- Bein c'est-ce qu'ils sont nan ?

- …Peut-être, mais quand même, protesta vainement Genkai.

- C'est ça. Bon où y sont ? répéta Yusuke.

- Au bar-restaurant, répondit Keiko.

- Ah tiens ça me fais penser ! s'exclama Kuwabara.

- Tous aux abris, Kuwabara pense ! hurla Yusuke.

- Abruti d'Urameshi ! »

Hiei et Kurama tournèrent la tête en entendant Yusuke hurler. Yukina leur fit un signe auquel ils répondirent.

« Yukina tu veux venir boire quelque chose avec moi ? demanda timidement Kuwabara pendant que Yusuke se marrait comme une baleine.

- Oh, oui si tu veux Kuwabara-san, répondit la jeune fille en souriant gentiment.

- C'est vrai ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Nan crétin elle blague, lâcha Yusuke.

- Oh toi ça va hein… Alors on y va Yukina-chan ?

- Oui. » répondit doucement la koorime.

Kuwabara rejoignit difficilement la sortie, suivit sans problème par Yukina.

Hiei, le voyant venir avec sa sœur ne pu réprimer un grognement proche de celui d'un lion en colère. Kurama lui fila un coup de pied sous la table.

« Aïe !

- Grogne pas comme ça, ça fait pas très ningen. » fit le yohko, amusé.

Hiei fit la moue puis tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bar-restaurant où venaient de passer leurs deux amis. Pendant que Kuwabara allait chercher les boissons, Yukina vint voir les deux youkai.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment. Yukina ignorait que Hiei était son frère, et ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire, même après les assauts répétés de Kurama pour le décider à le lui avouer. Kuwabara s'incrusta pour emmener Yukina à une table le plus loin possible de Hiei, mais la jeune fille insista pour s'assoire à proximité de leurs amis. Hiei ne pu s'empêcher un sourire amusé.

« Tu devrais lui…

- Dire, je sais, le coupa doucement Hiei.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

- Moi. » répondit simplement le jeune démon.

Kurama sourit tristement.

_C'est vrai, il m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne voulait pas le lui dire… Mais je persiste à dire qu'elle n'aura pas le même point de vue que lui…_

« Hiei, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à ce propos ?

- Oui. Et je voudrais croire que tu as raison, mais j'ai peur de me tromper. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle soit déçue d'apprendre que c'est moi…

- Hiei, tu veux que je lui demande comment elle imagine son frère ?

- …

- Sans insinuer que ça pourrait être toi. Juste l'amener à me dire comment elle imagine son frère.

- S'il te plait, laisses tomber. » murmura Hiei avant de lui sourire.

Kurama abandonna pour le moment et prit la main de Hiei dans la sienne.

_Je lui demanderai quand même, je suis sûr d'avoir raison sur ce point…_

Le koorime termina son verre puis changea de sujet. Kurama le laissa faire sans broncher et ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que le kitsune ne propose de retourner encore une petite heure sur la glace. Il était environ trois heures de l'après midi. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied sur la glace, Yusuke lança :

« Alors Hiei, ils vont bien ensembles Kuwabara et Yuki… »

''BAFFE''

« Fermes-la ! »

Yusuke s'écroula sous la puissance du coup de Hiei. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel, Keiko ramassa ce qui lui servait de petit copain et Genkai proposa - tout en calmant le jeu - de faire quelques tours tous ensembles. Keiko s'arrangea pour que Yusuke n'aille pas essayer de se venger de Hiei. Ce dernier tenait la main de Kurama dans la sienne. Et se débrouillait parfaitement au patin à glace, il commençait même à aimer ça, même si le fait de tourner en rond le frustrait un peu.

_Même s'ils sont parfois gênants avec tout ça, y a quand même des moments où y sont mignons…_

Yusuke sourit à cette vue. Environ vingt minutes et quelques tours plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Yukina et Kuwabara.

Après encore une demi-heure de chamailleries et une tentative d'homicide - de la part de Hiei bien entendu - Kurama proposa qu'ils rentrent. Étant donné qu'ils commençaient à être à court d'idées et à s'ennuyer, tous acceptèrent.

« Vache ça fait bizarre de remarcher avec des baskets, observa Yusuke.

- Avec des quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que s'appellent les chaussures que portent Yusuke et Kuwabara.

- Ah.

- Tu devrais essayer c'est super confortable, ajouta celui-ci à l'intention de Hiei.

- Mouais.

- T'as quoi, des bottes ? demanda Kuwabara.

- Ouais.

- J'aime bien elles sont pas mal, sourit Yusuke.

- Hn.

- J'sais pas j'arriverais pas à marcher longtemps avec ça, dit Kuwabara.

- C'est parce que tu as l'habitude des baskets. Les bottes de Hiei ont un petit talon, les appuis ne sont pas les mêmes, sourit Kurama.

- En effet, fit Hiei en terminant de les enfiler.

- Moi j'reste avec mes basket. » annonça Kuwabara.

Kurama lui souligna qu'il ne pourra pas se présenter en basket à un entretient pour le boulot plus tard et qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il mette autre chose que ça. Yusuke annonça fièrement qu'il mettait autre chose que des baskets. Hiei souligna qu'ils étaient contents pour lui, et Genkai les pressa à la sortie pour éviter une énième tentative de meurtre - ou meurtre réussi -.

Hiei n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dis plus tôt à Kurama lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de pièce annexe, aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour faire comprendre au yohko qu'il désirait rentrer. Kuwabara, qui avait accumulé les vols planés ne souhaitais qu'une chose : rentrer se reposer. La proposition fut vite adoptée, même si ce n'était pas dans l'intention des deux ''chauds lapins'' comme les avait appelé Yusuke.

« C'était une bonne journée non ? demanda Kurama en enlevant son manteau.

- Oui pas mal, répondit Hiei en souriant.

- Où tu vas ?

- Mettre ton cadeaux avec les autres. » répondit Hiei en sortant le paquet du sachet et en allant le placer sous le sapin.

Kurama ne dit rien mais eut un sourire ravit. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que lui avait acheté Hiei, mais ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir que son amant ait tenu à lui en offrir au moins un, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Car Kurama savait que Hiei n'avait jamais d'argent sur lui, ou plutôt presque jamais.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est, sourit le yohko lorsque Hiei revint vers lui.

- J'ai le sentiment que ça va te plaire. Tu verra demain. » dit celui-ci en l'embrassant.

Kurama le prit dans ses bras sans rompre le baiser puis le souleva.

« Pressé ?

- Assez. Tu ne m'avais pas dis ''dès qu'on rentre je te saute dessus'' ?

- Si tu veux que je mette ma théorie en pratique, il va falloir que tu me poses, sourit le koorime.

- Je te poserai une fois là haut. » répondit le kitsune en souriant, lui volant un autre baiser auquel Hiei répondit doucement.

Il monta dans leur chambre et posa Hiei avant de reculer. Il l'observa ensuite l'air de dire ''t'attends quoi ?'', ce qui fit sourire Hiei. Ce dernier déboutonna lentement sa chemise et la laissa ouverte sur ses épaules, histoire de titiller un peu Kurama. Ça eut d'ailleurs l'effet escompté.

Il ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, il lui sauta dessus et le renversa souplement sur le lit.

* * *

Demain je reprends les cours donc faudra peut-être attendre 3-4 jours pour le chapitre de Noël, mais vous en faites pas je vais me dépêcher pour le faire, faudrait pas qu'il vienne à Pâques… XD

Laissez des 'tites reviews


	4. Joyeux Noël

**Christmas time has come to town**

**Couples : **Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko et Koenma/Botan

**Disclaimer : **Et non, rien à moi comme d'hab.

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

« Hum... » fut la seule réponse de Hiei lorsque le réveille sonna à dix heures le lendemain matin.

Kurama ronchonna et poussa Hiei pour qu'il aille l'éteindre.

« Va éteindre cette chose, marmonna Kurama du fond des draps.

- Peux pas bouger, ta faute, vas-y toi. » répondit celui-ci.

Kurama ouvrit un œil. Il comprenait très bien la réponse de Hiei, et n'était pas certain d'en être exempté. Il escalada Hiei qui était couché sur le ventre à côté de lui, ce qui lui valut un grognement énervé, et réussi à atteindre le réveil qui était accroché à l'extrême bord de la table de chevet. Le bruit strident et agaçant stoppa enfin, il se laissa tomber sur Hiei qui rouspéta à nouveau.

« Cesse de râler, souffla Kurama en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Hiei.

- Et toi jette cette chose, répliqua Hiei en faisant référence au réveil.

- Ah non, on en a besoin, marmonna Kurama.

- J'vois pas en quoi. » rétorqua le jaganshi en se retournant pour faire face à Kurama et l'entourer de ses bras.

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Décidément, Hiei était toujours très réfractaire à la technologie Ningen.

_M'enfin, avec le réveil, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu en choisir un moins bruyant..._

Il attaqua gentiment le cou de Hiei qui pencha la tête en arrière avec un sourire détendu sur les lèvres. Il lui mordit la base du cou, y laissant une marque bien visible, puis releva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Il est dix heures cinq Hiei, il faut qu'on se lève, il y a pas mal de choses à préparer pour ce soir.

- Hum. Oui. On prend une douche ensemble ? proposa le koorime.

- Avec plaisir. » répondit Kurama en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il se leva, suivit de près par Hiei qui s'étira. Ses os craquèrent dans un bruit sonore.

« Aie.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Kurama.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hiei. » sourit celui-ci.

Kurama lui lança un regard réprobateur, et Hiei ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de grave.

- Je sais, tu me le dis assez souvent, répondit le Kitsune. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, on dirait vraiment que tes os se cassent...

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et c'est rarement douloureux.

- Oui mais rarement, ce n'est pas jamais, argumenta Kurama.

- T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiète. » dit Hiei en souriant et en l'embrassant gentiment.

Il passa devant Kurama et entra dans la salle de bain. Le kitsune le suivit, renonçant à discuter de ça avec Hiei. Il savait bien que la plupart du temps ces craquements étaient indolores, mais c'était déroutant, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son homme.

Une fois sous la douche, Kurama entreprit de savonner lentement Hiei qui finit par se coller à lui en faisant de même, insistant sur les reins et les hanches du Kitsune, le sachant sensible en ces endroits.

----

« Yusuke ! Active-toi un peu ! » s'énerva Keiko qui avait commencé à emballer les cadeaux de tout le monde.

Le concerné s'étira nonchalamment en grommelant un « Je viens ». Il vint aider la furie qui lui servait de petite amie à faire des emballages corrects, donc à tenir le papier et couper des bouts de scotch, ce qui était déjà assez compliqué pour un Yusuke à peine réveillé.

« J'ai hâte de voir les tronches que vont faire Hiei, Kurama et Kuwabara en découvrant les cadeaux que je leur ai choisis…

- Uhm ? Ah tu parles des… Oui, sourit Keiko avec un air malicieux.

- Pour Hiei et Kurama, je pense qu'ils vont trouver ça comique et je suppose qu'ils s'amuseront un peu - ou beaucoup - avec, mais Kuwabara, je suis sûr que ce sera une tronche à ne pas rater !

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Keiko en refermant le dernier paquet. Quelle heure il est s'il te plait ?

- Euh… Midi moins dix.

- Bon, tu me mets tout ça dans des sachets - des grands sachets - et moi je vais préparer quelque chose à manger, fit-elle.

- Oui chef ! » répondit Yusuke en allant chercher trois grand sachets bien solides.

----

« Ahhh Eikichi, ne mâchouille pas mon rouleau de papier cadeau ! » hurla Kuwabara à l'intention de son chat qui avait commencé à se faire les dents sur le papier.

Le pauvre neko se figea et baissa la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant fait une grosse bêtise. Kuwabara le ramassa et alla le mettre dans son panier.

« Là. Reste ici et sois sage. » ordonna-t-il avant de retourner à son ouvrage.

Il fut rejoint par sa sœur.

« Laisse-moi finir ça, t'es pas doué, commença Shizuru. Va plutôt faire chauffer un truc, j'ai faim.

- J'te rappelle que je ne suis pas ton larbin…

- Je sais me montrer TRÈS convaincante figure-toi…

- Ok j'y vais… » marmonna Kuwabara en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de cuisiner, mais il avait encore moins envie de s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur. Il farfouilla dans le frigo et trouva deux plats tout prêts à réchauffer.

_Et bein voila qui fera parfaitement l__'__affaire._

Il mit les deux plats au micro-onde et attendit patiemment que ça chauffe.

----

« Hum ! Décidément, la journée commence très bien. » observa Hiei en s'étirant.

Ils venaient de sortir de la salle de bain, et Kurama était maintenant en train de farfouiller dans le frigo, histoire de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire ce midi. Il ne se retourna pas mais sourit tout en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

« Tu peux le dire, confirma le yohko. Tiens Hiei, prends voir ça et va le mettre sur le plan de travail. S'il te plait.

- Hum. » dit le jaganshi en s'exécutant.

Kurama s'extirpa du frigo avec deux autres ''trucs'' en main et vint les poser à côté de celui qu'il avait donné à Hiei. Il l'embrassa en passant puis alla mettre son tablier vert à fleurs, aussi appelé ''l'horreur verte'' par Hiei.

« Hiei ! Non ! fit Kurama en riant et en interceptant Hiei qui penchait vers la barquette de lardons, l'air de rien.

- Juste un ? quémanda le koorime.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ton air de merlan frit… Bon, d'accord. Mais attends, je prend ce dont j'ai besoin et je te donne le reste. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup. Ça marche ? dit le yohko en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui ça marche, sourit Hiei avec un petit air taquin.

- Allez, ouste ! Va te percher dans un coin pendant que je prépare le repas, je te ramène ça, ordonna Kurama.

- Hn. D'accord. »

Hiei disparu dans le salon et alla se vautrer sur le fauteuil, histoire de changer de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés sous le menton, la télécommande en main. Il zappa un peu puis resta sur un documentaire en rapport avec les volcans sous-marins. Kurama l'observa de loin et sourit. Il aimait bien constater que Hiei s'intéressait beaucoup à ce genre de choses. Il se désintéressa du salon et s'activa dans la préparation de leur repas de midi, laissant une bonne dose de lardons à Hiei. Il les lui apporta avec un chiffon. Le jaganshi se jeta dessus comme une pauvre bête affamée, prenant tout de même soin de ne rien salir, ce qui fit sourire le kitsune. Ce dernier retourna dans le coin cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson.

Une demi heure plus tard, tout était prêt, il appela Hiei.

« Chéri ? C'est prêt.

- Je suis là, répondit Hiei.

- Hii ! » sursauta Kurama.

Hiei se moqua gentiment du ''petit cri aigu'' de son homme - qui rendait très bien dans l'horreur verte qu'était le tablier - avant de venir s'excuser d'un baiser léger. Il était venu jeter la barquette vide et reposer le chiffon, et avait observé son yohko faire la cuisine. Il aimait bien regarder Kurama, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Toi, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, le taquina Hiei.

- Moi ?! Je suis blanc comme neige ! susurra Kurama d'un air angélique.

- Mais bien sûr, lança Hiei.

- Évidemment !

- Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?

- Ah ah… Tu ne reconnais pas ? sourit le roux.

- Attends… Si ! Tartiflette ! s'exclama le koorime en levant un doigt en signe de victoire.

- Bingo, confirma Kurama en souriant. Je sais qu'on en a mangé hier, mais je ne pense pas que ça pose un quelconque problème, nee ?

- Hai ! C'est même une excellente idée que d'en faire, répondit Hiei. D'autant plus que tu es un sacré cordon bleu mon cœur.

- Merci chéri, le remercia Kurama en lui volant un rapide baiser. Assieds-toi, ça va refroidir. »

Hiei s'exécuta volontiers, regardant son assiette se remplir. Il attendit que Kurama se soit servi et assis pour commencer.

« Elle est effectivement bien meilleure que celle d'hier, qui était déjà excellente, s'exclama Hiei.

- Je suis bien content que tu l'aimes Hiei, lui sourit Kurama, rougissant un peu du compliment.

- Elle est excellente, confirma Hiei. Et puis, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu es adorable. » sourit Kurama en passant un doigt sur la joue du jaganshi.

Hiei rougit légèrement mais lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est la stricte vérité. »

Kurama eut un air attendrit.

_Il est vraiment trop kawaii quand il s__'__y met__…_

Hiei se pencha vers lui, prenant garde à ne pas tremper ses vêtements dans la crème, et l'embrassa doucement et longuement. Ils rompirent le baiser presque au ralenti, comme pour le faire durer le plus possible, tous les deux en position d'équilibre - instable, soit -. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs positions initiales, Hiei demanda :

« Au fait, comment ça va se passer ce soir ? Je veux dire, le déroulement approximatif de la soirée.

- Euh et bien, réfléchit Kurama, ils viendront chez nous vers dix-huit heures, ce qui nous laisse le temps de ranger un peu, de préparer la table, les toast et tout ça. Après, on prendra un petit apéro, ensuite les cadeaux puis le repas, ou alors le repas puis les cadeaux, ça dépendra d'eux. On verra bien. Après bein, on pourra toujours s'occuper avec tout ce que chacun aura reçu. En tout les cas, j'ai quelques jeux de société que j'avais récupéré chez ma mère, ils pourront nous servir si on ne trouve plus rien à faire.

- Ok. Tu as lesquels ?

- Euh… Le Trivial Poursuit, celui-là tu le connais, on y a déjà joué. Ensuite, continua le yohko, il y a aussi un Monopoly, un jeu de Poker, un jeu de l'oie et un des petits chevaux.

- Euh… Monopoly ? Jeu de l'oie et petits chevaux ? demanda Hiei, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Le Monopoly, c'est un jeu plutôt long, dont le but est d'être le dernier joueur en jeu, donc être celui qui n'a pas fait faillite. Je t'explique : il faut faire avancer son pion, acheter des maisons, en construire, etc. Il y a d'ailleurs une banque fictive avec des faux billets. Expliqué grossièrement c'est ça. Ce n'est pas passionnant comme jeu, d'après moi. Toi tu t'y ennuierai très vite.

- J'imagine. Excuse mon ignorance, c'est sympa de m'expliquer.

- Mais de rien Hiei, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, il n'y a pas de ça dans le Makai, lui sourit Kurama.

- Hum, c'est vrai, observa Hiei en poursuivant son assiette.

- Oui. Le jeu de l'oie lui, on lance le dé et on déplace le pion de case en case selon le chiffre indiqué sur le dé. Comme pour le monopoly ou le trivial. Les cases sont numérotées de un à soixante-trois, et pour changer de case, on peu utiliser les échelles dessinées sur le plateau de jeu. Le premier arrivé en haut a gagné. Mais attention, il y a des cases où il ne faut pas s'arrêter. La case avec le loup nous fait retourner à la case départ ; celle avec la sorcière nous fait reculer de six, celle avec la forêt, on y reste jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne nous ''sortir de là''. De même pour une autre, mais je sais plus laquelle… Le fusil nous fait reculer de six ou sept - je sais plus - cases, après t'en a aussi qui te font avancer plus ''vite''.

- Farfelu comme jeu, constata Hiei.

- En effet. Je me souviens que j'aimais bien ça quand j'étais ''gosse''.

- Hum. Et le dernier s'il te plait ?

- Pour le jeu des petits chevaux, deux, trois ou quatre joueurs disposent chacun de deux à quatre pions-chevaux formant une écurie. Le parcours est d'abord commun à tous les joueurs. Un pion qui arrive sur une case occupée par un concurrent provoque le retour de celui-ci à son écurie, le départ donc. En fin de parcours, une dernière phase impose de ranger les pions en obtenant le chiffre exact de la case à atteindre.

- C'est déjà moins farfelu que celui de l'oie, mais assez bizarre quand même…

- Oui. Mais les deux là, on ne peut pas être plus de quatre, on les évitera donc ce soir. Je pense qu'ils voudront faire un trivial ou un poker. Et ça, tu sais très bien le faire nee ?

- Oui, et toi aussi.

- Exact. D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'on se refasse un petit strip-poker tous les deux, le taquina Kurama avec un sourire aguicheur.

- C'est vrai que je te dois une revanche, se rappela Hiei.

- Et je compte bien la prendre !

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner pour autant, menaça Hiei.

- Je n'y comptais pas. De toute façon, je saurai me montrer convainquant, si besoin est.

- Et réciproquement. Méfie-toi…

- Hai… Toi aussi fais attention, menaça le yohko.

- Hum hum… » souffla Hiei en affichant un sourire pervers.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de Tartiflette et de salade verte puis posa ses couverts, observant Kurama. Ce dernier fit de même, observant toutefois Hiei avec un air taquin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, Kurama sorti plein de bonnes choses du frigo et les posa sur la table.

« Bien ! Maintenant Hiei, tu vas m'aider à faire les toasts !

- Et je dois faire quoi ? interrogea le jaganshi.

- Euuuuh… Pour commencer, sors-moi les tranches de pain la dedans et pose les toutes sur la table, de sorte qu'on puisse mettre des choses dessus. » répondit le kitsune en lui tendant un sachet hermétique.

Hiei le prit et entreprit de l'ouvrir et de disposer les tranches prédécoupées sur la grande table en bois de leur cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Kurama ouvrait les emballages du saumon, jambon, et couvercles des œufs de lompes rouges et noirs. Il avait aussi préparé de quoi faire quelques onigiri et acheté des sushis tout prêts.

« J'ai fini, annonça Hiei.

- Parfait, alors, maintenant ce que tu peux faire, c'est couper ça. » dit Kurama en tendant une barquette de jambon à Hiei.

Hiei était particulièrement adroit avec une arme blanche, il était capable de transformer un petit pois en étoile avec un sabre, alors couper des tranches de jambon ne devrait pas être sorcier pour lui.

« Si tu pouvais faire des petits motifs, comme des étoiles de la taille des tranches de pain, ce serait parfait, et puis ça égayera aussi un peu ! sourit le kitsune.

- Uhm. Tu me passe un couteau et l'aiguiseur s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Tiens.

- Merci. »

Hiei prit le tout et entreprit d'aiguiser correctement le couteau. Ceci fait, il prit le jambon et mesura à l'œil les tranches de pains. Il coupa ensuite rapidement le jambon en formes d'étoiles, Kurama n'eut même pas le temps de voir bouger la main du koorime. En moins de dix secondes, Hiei avait terminé.

« Ça te va ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire content de lui.

- Hai ! C'est parfait Hiei merci. » sourit le kitsune.

_Il est décidément très doué !_

Kurama regardait avec une certaine admiration les étoiles parfaites. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi précis.

Il continua de tartiner les tranches avec crème, fromage blanc, tartare, etc. Hiei l'aida à terminer plus vite, puis ils disposèrent les garnitures.

Kurama observa leur travail terminé.

« C'est tout joli tout ça, dit-il en souriant. Bon ! On a encore plein de choses à faire et il est déjà deux heures de l'après midi. Alors, d'abord tu viens avec moi m'aider à mettre les rallonges sur la table de la salle à manger, et après on mettra la nappe et le reste. »

Hiei ne disait rien mais obéissait sagement à son kitsune. Ce dernier mit les toasts au frigo puis il monta à l'étage, suivit par Hiei. Là, le jaganshi prit l'une des deux rallonges que le kitsune sorti de sous le lit de la chambre d'amis. Ils les descendirent et Kurama plaça la première, sous l'œil attentif de Hiei. Il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas très résistant et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y appuyer trop fort. Il prit la deuxième des mains de Hiei et alla la positionner à l'autre bout de la table.

« Bon, parfait. Maintenant, la nappe ! »

Kurama parlait pour lui seul. Hiei le suivait des yeux, attendant de voir s'il allait avoir besoin de lui. Le kitsune sortit deux grands morceaux de tissus pliés, dont un assez épais. Il commença à déplier le plus épais, posant l'autre sur un fauteuil.

« Pourquoi tu en mets deux ? demanda Hiei tout en l'aidant à positionner la nappe épaisse.

- On appelle ça un bulgomme. Ça se mets en dessous des ''vraies'' nappes et ça évite d'abîmer la table en dessous et permet à la nappe de ne pas glisser. Tu m'aides à mettre la deuxième ? Ah, merci ! »

Hiei avait écouté attentivement l'explication de Kurama et avait de suite attrapé la deuxième nappe lorsque celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Le kitsune sourit de voir le jaganshi aussi appliqué. C'était assez rare. La nappe rajoutée par Kurama était d'un joli rouge pourpré. Elle allait parfaitement avec la couleur des canapés et du fauteuil. Il se tourna ensuite vers la grande armoire non loin, en ouvrit une porte, puis en sorti de belles assiettes.

« C'est ma mère qui nous les a donné celles-là. Elles sont jolies tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui. » répondit le koorime en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

Kurama le lui rendit, puis lui tendit une pile d'assiettes.

« Tu veux bien les disposer ? On sera euh… dix, dit-il en rajoutant deux assiettes.

- D'accord. »

Hiei s'exécuta tranquillement. Kurama passait derrière lui et disposait les couverts. Ceci fait, le yohko alla chercher les serviettes. Toutes avec de jolis motifs de noël, couleur rouge et vert. Il dit à Hiei qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça, et celui-ci, après un rapide baiser sur la joue de son kitsune, alla se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé, non loin. Kurama disposa joliment les serviettes, avec un petit pliage très réussi, dans toutes les assiettes. Il sorti enfin des verres et les disposa. Une fois ceci terminé, il recula près de Hiei pour observer le résultat.

« Plutôt pas mal nee ?

- Oui, ça fait joli, répondit Hiei en hochant doucement la tête.

- Merci du coup de main, ajouta Kurama en venant chercher un câlin.

- Mais de rien. » sourit le koorime en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kurama.

Tout en cajolant son kitsu, Hiei observa la pièce. Malgré qu'ils soient dans un appartement, c'était bien grand. Ni Hiei ni Kurama n'aimaient les espaces trop petits, et, avant de pouvoir acquérir une vraie maison avec un jardin, Kurama avait jeté son dévolu sur un appartement à deux étages, assez grand. Plutôt cher mais sa mère et son beau-père l'avaient aidé. Il faisait beau dehors. Froid, sec et ensoleillé. Du coup, il y avait une belle luminosité dans la pièce. Un sapin joliment décoré trônait au milieu des paquets cadeaux dans un coin du côté des fauteuils. La table n'attendait plus que les plats et les invités. Tout semblait prêt.

Kurama releva la tête de Hiei et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il annonça qu'il allait faire le dessert de ce soir. Hiei, très vivement intéressé, le suivit dans la cuisine et le regarda faire. Kurama, se sachant observé, s'arrangea pour que Hiei ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Légèrement frustré, ce dernier s'approcha et posa sa joue sur le bras du kitsune.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Une mousse au chocolat.

- Hum… »

Hiei le regardait faire avec attention. Il ne savait pas du tout comment on faisait la mousse au chocolat, et comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour être moins inculte en matière de cuisine. Kurama lui sourit et s'appliqua à réussir sa besogne. Hiei lui laissa un peu d'espace, histoire de ne pas le gêner, et le regarda faire.

----

« Bien, maintenant le tout au frigo jusqu'à ce soir ! »

Kurama venait de terminer la mousse au chocolat. Il avait eu peur de la rater, mais était finalement satisfait du résultat. Il en avait fait un énorme pot plein.

_Si Hiei se modère un peu, il y en aura largement assez pour tout le monde. Sinon, beeeh tant pis !_

Il referma la porte du frigo et se redressa. Il était maintenant seize heures trente. Mine de rien ça prenait du temps de faire une mousse au chocolat. Il se tourna vers Hiei qui s'étirait avec une élégance rare - celle d'un chimpanzé - puis leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant s'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose…

_Le sapin, c__'__est fait. La table, les toast, la mousse, c__'__est fait__…__ Ah ! Le repas !_

Kurama leva un doigt victorieux devant l'air perplexe de Hiei, qui finit par hausser les épaules et aller se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la cuisine, au contraire. Ce qui laissait le temps à Hiei de faire une micro-sieste.

Sans faire attention au départ du koorime, le kitsune s'activa à préparer le menu de ce soir.

_Tout d__'__abord, les entrées !_

Il prit les sushi qu'il avait déjà eu en main tout à l'heure et fit une salade relevée avec d'autres petites crudités. Il n'avait pas assez de place dans le frigo pour déjà disposer le tout sur les petites assiettes, mais il aura le temps de faire ça tout à l'heure, une fois qu'ils seront tous là. Cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Il ferma le saladier avec un film plastique et la mit dans le frigo avec la mousse au chocolat.

_Bien. Ça je le ferai correctement quand ils seront là__…__ Le dessert est fait, reste le plat. Allons-y gaiement._

Il avait opté pour un plat non japonais en tant que plat principal. Il avait envie de varier un peu, tous les ans à noël, c'était le même menu, c'en était devenu lassant. Lui avait choisis quelque chose de plus occidental. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et vit que Hiei avait gagné sa place fétiche, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et dormait sagement. Il trouvait ça marrant de le voir dormir perché dans des endroits pas possibles.

----

Dix-sept heures trente. Presque l'heure. Kurama avait tout terminé. Il raccrocha - ou plutôt cacha - l'horreur verte dans un placard puis alla réveiller Hiei. Il fallait encore qu'ils se changent tous les deux. Hiei ne pouvait pas passer la soirée de noël avec une chemise de Kurama - trop grande bien sûr - et un pantalon beige du même Kurama - qui lui datait de quand ce dernier avait quatorze ans -. Il le secoua doucement, ses lèvres étant hors de porté.

« Ghn. » obtenu-t-il pour seule réponse.

Il sourit. Un grognement lui répondit lorsqu'il le secoua un peu plus.

« Hiei ! Réveille-toi, se moqua gentiment le kitsune.

- Hum ? » fit enfin ledit Hiei.

Il leva un regard un peu ensommeillé vers Kurama qui lui embrassa le front.

« Un de ces jours, tu vas me bouffer pour avoir voulu te réveillé, fit Kurama en riant. Si seulement tu t'entendais gronder quand je te secoue.

- Hn.

- Boude pas ! »

Hiei ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la rue. Kurama ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement et le pinça légèrement dans la nuque.

« Hé !

- Allez, debout. » ordonna Kurama.

Hiei s'exécuta en maugréant. Kurama le traîna jusque dans leur chambre. Une fois là haut, il envoya le jaganshi valdinguer sur le lit pendant qu'il fouillait dans la penderie. Hiei se rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas tomber du lit à cause du rebond et l'observa avec un air perplexe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

- Je nous cherche des vêtements pour tout à l'heure, parce qu'ils seront là d'ici vingt minutes, même pas. » répondit le kitsune, la tête dans la penderie.

Hiei se prit une chemise et un pantalon en pleine tête. Suivis de près par une ceinture et une paire de chaussettes.

« Mets ça. » ordonna le kitsune tout en commençant à se déshabiller pour faire de même.

Hiei se leva et obéit.

Kurama voulait lui faire mettre une chemise rose, mais s'était résigné en se disant que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Nouvel an peut-être… Toujours est-il qu'il lui avait choisit une chemise rouge foncé avec quelques petites rayures et un jean noir couplé d'une ceinture en cuir noir avec une boucle en argent. Le rouge de la chemise faisait ressortir à merveille celui de ses yeux. C'était Shiori qui lui avait acheté, disant qu'elle irait parfaitement avec son teint et ses yeux, et elle avait - encore - raison. Le tout lui allait parfaitement bien.

De son côté, Kurama enfila un pantalon blanc et une chemise d'un joli vert pastel avec aussi quelques petites rayures, et elle aussi choisie par Shiori. Là aussi, le choix était parfait, le tout convenait tout à fait avec le teint clair et les yeux émeraudes du roux.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts tous les deux, ils redescendirent dans le salon, le yohko s'assurant que tout était O.K. et Hiei allant voir à la fenêtre s'ils arrivaient.

----

« Yusuke dépêche-toi !! On va être en retard ! »

Keiko s'énervait contre Yusuke - qui soit dit en passant, était chargé comme un mulet avec les sachets, alors que Keiko ne portait rien - parce qu'il marchait en zigzag et avait du mal à la suivre.

« On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui portes ! Tu pourrai m'aider au lieu de râler !

- C'est toi l'homme fort je te signale !

- Seulement quand ça t'arrange…

- Justement, aujourd'hui ça m'arrange. Alors secoue-toi ! »

Yusuke lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille avait mit presque une heure à se pomponner et à changer quinze fois de vêtements. Elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur une jupe plissée noir et blanche, des collants noirs, des bottes noires également avec une petite boucle d'argent sur l'extérieur et une chemise blanche.

Yusuke de son côté, portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et un pull vert par-dessus.

Il suivait tant bien que mal Keiko qui marchait d'un bon pas vers l'appartement des deux youkai.

----

« Botan, tu es sûre que ça fait discret ton moyen de transport ?

- Chut Enma ! Les ningen ne nous voient pas, manquerait plus qu'ils nous entendent ! »

Les deux jeunes gens du Reikai survolaient la ville sur la rame de Botan, ce qui n'était effectivement pas du plus discret. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne semblait les avoir remarqué. Ils avaient démarré un peu en retard, Enma ne sachant pas comment s'habiller. Botan, à bout de nerfs, l'avait désapé et resapé à une vitesse grand V, le résultat était plutôt bon. Il avait un pantalon beige et un pull noir à col roulé. La jeune femme quant à elle, portait une jupe lisse bleue, des collants blancs et une chemise blanche avec une petite cravate.

« Ah, c'est là ! » s'exclama Botan en amorçant sa descente sans prévenir.

Enma s'accrocha à la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait - avouons que c'était un peu le cas - et se posa tranquillement devant la porte. Elle jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, pas de ningen. Ils étaient tous chez eux pour noël, visiblement.

« Tu vois, c'est plus rapide qu'un taxi !

- Mais bien plus dangereux et bien moins discret, protesta Enma.

- Personne n'est mort et on ne nous a pas remarqué, où est le problème ?

- Botan !

- Quoi ?

- Allez… Sonne. » dit-il en détournant les yeux en signe de défaite.

La jeune femme sourit, fière d'elle et s'exécuta. Elle entendit la voix de Kurama derrière la porte.

« J'arrive ! »

----

« C'est gentil d'être venu nous aider Shi-chan, dit Yukina en souriant.

- Mais de rien ma grande. Un coup de main Genkai ? demanda Shizuru.

- Non ça va, merci. Tiens Kuwabara, prends le sachet là.

- Allons-y. » ordonna sa soeur.

Kuwabara se retrouva avec deux grands sachets pleins de paquets, Genkai en portait un plus petit, Shizuru et Yukina ne portaient rien. Que Yukina ne porte rien, Kuwabara en faisait une règle d'or, mais que sa sœur le regarde trimer, ça, il détestait. Malheureusement pour lui, il valait mieux faire le gentlemen devant la jolie koorime, éviter la main leste de sa sœur et les engueulades de Genkai…

Ils avaient pris un taxi de la villa de Genkai jusqu'en ville, il ne leur restait que quelques pas à faire pour arriver à l'appartement. Shizuru et Kuwabara étaient passé les chercher pour les aider à porter tous les paquets.

Bien entendu, Kuwabara n'avait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de sortir de leurs orbites en voyant Yukina. La jolie koorime avait mit une belle robe bleue ciel qui convenait parfaitement à ses origines de princesses des glaces, et avait rajouté de jolies boucles d'oreilles en perles grises, offertes par Genkai quelques années plus tôt.

Genkai portait un pantalon noir classique et une chemise bleue foncée ; Shizuru une chemise blanche et un pantalon de tailleur gris. Kuwabara quant à lui, avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire.

Yukina s'avança vers la porte et sonna avec un air joyeux.

Kurama ne tarda pas à venir ouvrir.

« Ah ! Bonjour tout le monde, dit le kitsune avec un grand sourire.

- Konban wa Kurama, répondit Yukina en souriant.

- Coucou ! » Répondirent les autres.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Ils purent constater qu'Enma et Botan étaient déjà là. Kuwabara évita d'ailleurs de justesse de se prendre la rame de Botan sur la tête. Kurama ramassa la malheureuse et la posa contre le mur, à côté du portemanteaux. Kuwabara et Genkai allèrent poser les sachets à côté de ceux de Botan et d'Enma, près du sapin.

« Il manque encore Yusuke et Keiko, observa Hiei.

- Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, ajouta Kurama.

- Les voila ! » s'exclama Yukina qui était allée regarder à la fenêtre.

Kurama sourit et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant passer Keiko, puis Yusuke, chargé comme un mulet. Ce dernier alla se décharger près du sapin puis revint dire bonjour.

« Bon, tout le monde est là ! Parfait, dit Kurama en souriant.

- C'est très joli chez vous, observa Keiko avec un sourire.

- Oui c'est chaleureux ! » ajouta Shizuru.

Kurama leur sourit. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient encore jamais venu chez eux, à vrai dire, cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Hiei et lui s'étaient enfin installés ensemble. Yusuke demanda à Kurama s'il pouvait visiter un peu. Ce dernier l'y autorisa mais juste pour le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger convenablement à l'étage. Tout content, Urameshi s'appliqua - accompagné des autres - à faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est super chez vous, observa Genkai avec un sourire.

- Merci, répondit Kurama.

- J'adore votre salle de bain ! s'exclama Botan.

- Elle est vachement grande, ajouta Enma.

- Oui, j'avais de suite flashé sur cette salle de bain quand le bonhomme nous avait fais visiter. En fait, tout ici me plait, dit le kitsune en souriant.

- Encore heureux dis ! Et toi Hiei, un avis sur la question ? le taquina Kuwabara.

- J'aime beaucoup. » répondit le koorime en toute sincérité.

Kuwabara sourit de toutes ses dents, Hiei leva les yeux au ciel puis finit par sourire lui aussi.

« Bon ! Si on commençait l'apéro ? Qu'as-tu pour nous Kurama ? enchaîna Yusuke.

- Alors, commença le kitsune, j'ai de l'eau, du soda, encore un peu de limonade… »

Il s'arrêta devant l'air comique de Yusuke et de Kuwabara. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, il avait fait exprès de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas d'alcool.

« Vous inquiétez pas bande d'alcoolos. J'ai aussi du pastis, du… »

Il continua son énumération tout en sortant lesdites bouteilles du bar près de la table. Il ramena le tout dans la cuisine. Il y avait déjà deux pots avec des chips et autres amuse-gueules sur la table. Sous la demande de Kurama, Hiei sortit les toasts du frigo.

Après avoir enlevé le film plastique qui recouvrait le plat sur lequel étaient disposés les toasts, Hiei aida Kurama à sortir des verres en fonction de ce que tout le monde voulait boire.

« Ça va tout le monde est servi ? demanda Kurama.

- Non, pas toi, lui rappela gentiment Hiei.

- Ah oui, Oups. »

Le kitsune prit un air Baka puis se servit. Il releva ensuite la tête avec un sourire.

« Alors Enma, Botan, comment ça se passe pour vous deux ? Vous êtes installés ?

- Oui on a trouvé une petite maison sympa à la sortie de la ville, pas loin de la forêt, répondit Botan en souriant.

- Très jolie petite maison d'ailleurs, ajouta Enma.

- Déjà meublée ? interrogea Kurama.

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, on a presque terminé la tapisserie, dès qu'on aura fait ça, on achètera les meubles.

- D'accord.

- Quand tout sera fini, on vous invitera, dit Enma en souriant.

- Yep ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait on se serai incrusté de toute manière ! ajouta Yusuke.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit Kuwabara.

- Dites-moi les garçon, commença Shizuru. Quel est le menu de ce soir ?

- Alors, commença Kurama en passant un bras autour des épaules de Hiei, en entrée, je vous propose des sushi, onigiri et salade relevée. En plat principal, je vous laisse la surprise, c'est bon, c'est occidental et ça nous changera de la vieille habitude de noël. Et enfin, en dessert, c'est mousse au chocolat faite maison et crème anglaise.

- Ouuh comme ça m'a l'air bon tout ça ! s'exclama Kuwabara avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu m'étonnes, remarque Kurama est un vrai chef cuistot ! Avec lui c'est toujours bon, même quand c'est raté ! » rit Yusuke.

Kurama ne pu s'empêcher de rire, se rappelant de la fois où il avait essayé de faire une spécialité allemande et qu'il avait joliment raté la recette, malgré ça tout le monde avait adoré. Une nouvelle recette créée par Kurama...

« Et toi Hiei, tu cuisines parfois ? demanda gentiment Keiko.

- Kurama m'a appris quelques recettes oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Ah ouais ? Cool ! Lesquelles ? s'enquit Kuwabara.

- Il fait super bien le chili con carne, sourit Kurama. Moi j'ai jamais réussi à le faire aussi bon que Hiei, et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé souvent ! dit-il en riant.

- Tu exagères, sourit le jaganshi.

- Non pas du tout.

- Bein vous savez quoi ? On s'invitera un de ces quatre et tu nous fera un bon chili Hiei ! J'espère que tu le relève bien !

- Évidemment !

- Parfois même un peu trop, ajouta Kurama en souriant.

- Chochotte, le taquina Hiei.

- Hey ! »

Hiei le coupa dans son engueulade d'un rapide baiser.

Ceci fait, Hiei repéra Enma et Botan en train de se faire des papouilles non loin. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête vers eux et tout le monde pivota avec un air intéressé. Kurama en profita pour faire un gros câlin à son koorime et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Hé ! Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? Allez ouste ! Y'en a deux qui se tripotent derrière ! lança Botan, faussement vexée.

- Et vous, vous vous tripotez pas peut-être ? glissa Hiei entre deux baisers.

- Nous on est mariés !

- J'vois pas la différence, lâcha Hiei.

- Nous on est pacsés, glissa Kurama histoire de voir les réactions.

- C'est pas p… Hein ? »

Les deux youkai ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire devant les airs de choqués-de-pas-avoir-été-mis-au-courant-pour-le-PACS.

« Non je déconne, reprit Kurama, on est pas pacsé.

- Là j'étais à deux doigts de vous tuer pour pas nous avoir prévenus et invités tu vois ! s'exclama Yusuke d'un air menaçant.

- Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, c'était mémorable, ajouta Hiei.

- Nous refaites jamais un coup pareil ! râla Urameshi.

- Non non, on trouvera autre chose, glissa Kurama avec un air sadique.

- Hum… »

Yusuke leur tira la langue et fit mine de bouder comme un gosse à qui on refuse d'acheter un bonbon. Kurama déposa un baiser sur la joue de Hiei puis repris son verre. Attiré par l'odeur divine de l'alcool - bien sûr - Yusuke cessa de bouder et s'appliqua à faire de même.

La conversation divagua sur le marché de noël et la patinoire des deux jours précédents. Que de bons souvenirs vraiment, entre Hiei qui se faisait - trop -souvent faucher par Yusuke et Kuwabara qui ne savaient pas tenir sur leurs patins, Genkai qui s'amusait à exécuter des figures de patinage artistique, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils les oublieraient de si tôt.

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pu constater que Hiei ''avait des dents'' comme disait Kuwabara. La raison de cette constatation est en fait qu'avant, le jaganshi ne riait pas ou peu, et quand il l'ouvrait c'était généralement pour lancer une pique ou répondre à une lancée par Kuwabara. Depuis environ quatre mois, ils constataient une très nette amélioration dans le comportement de Hiei. Il était beaucoup plus détendu, riait plus facilement, souriait souvent. Yusuke avait remarqué avec plaisir que Hiei racontait même parfois des blagues - et des bonnes - sans humour noir.

Les deux youkai étaient très ouverts d'esprits. Ils riaient aussi bien aux blagues sur les homosexuels qu'aux autres, en rajoutaient même parfois. Il en faudrait plus des comme eux. Des comme eux tous.

----

« Cadeaux d'abord ou repas d'abord ? demanda Shizuru.

- Oh… Repas d'abord, comme ça après on aura tout le temps qu'il faut pour les ouvrir. Ça vous va ? fit Genkai.

- Impeccable. » répondit Kurama.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Kurama les invita à passer au salon et à s'installer à la grande table. Il garda deux places, une pour Hiei et une pour lui, vers le bout de la table, de sorte qu'ils puisse se lever sans gêner et sans être gênés. Une fois que tout le monde fut installés, il réquisitionna son homme et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

« Viens, tu vas m'aider à faire les entrées ça ira plus vite.

- D'accord.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ? demanda gentiment Keiko.

- C'est pas de refus ! Tu veux bien re-mélanger la salade et la disposer sur les petites assiettes ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci. Hiei, tu t'occupes des sushi, et moi des onigiri. »

Ils s'activèrent en silence, et tout fut très vite près. Keiko les aida à ramener les assiettes dans le salon. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, ils se rassirent.

« Dis donc, je viens de remarquer mais on va pas manquer de cadeaux tout à l'heure, sourit Yusuke.

- En effet, ça va être marrant quand on va tous les ouvrir ! ajouta Kuwabara.

- Tu m'étonnes, et tout le monde en aura. » souligna Genkai en jetant un regard en coin à Hiei et un à Yukina en souriant.

Hiei ne releva pas et repensa aux poupées russes qu'il avait choisies pour Kurama. Il espérait qu'elles lui plairaient.

« Ouah ! J'avais pas vu, commença Yusuke, il est superbe ce dessin ! C'est qui qui l'a fait ?! »

Kurama releva la tête de son assiette et suivit le regard de Yusuke. Il sourit en voyant le dessin au fusain encadré et accroché au mur. C'était un magnifique dragon, très bien fait, on pouvait presque y voir du relief et l'expression de ses yeux était extrêmement bien rendue. On pouvait voir une petite signature près de l'une de ses pattes.

« C'est Hiei qui l'a fait, dit fièrement Kurama. Il est beau hein ?

- Génial, Hiei, je savais pas que tu dessinais !

- Si ça m'arrive, répondit le jaganshi. Vous le trouvez si bien que ça ce dessin ?

- Bien sûr il est génial ! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, ils venaient de découvrir une autre facette du jaganshi. Ce dernier sourit presque timidement et les remercia.

« Il dessine vraiment très bien, ajouta Kurama. Il en a déjà un classeur plein.

- Oh ! Est-ce qu'on pourra les voir s'il vous plait ? demanda vivement Yukina.

- Si vous voulez, mais ce ne sont pas des œuvres d'art, répondit Hiei.

- Balivernes. Celui-ci en tout cas, c'en est une d'œuvre d'art. Les autres sont tout aussi bien j'en suis certaine, argumenta Shizuru.

- C'est tout à fait exact, dit Kurama avec un grand sourire.

- Hum…

- Hiei est toujours très critique envers ses dessins, le taquina Kurama.

- Et bein on va lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à en être fier, tu vas voir ! » menaça Yusuke.

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et Yusuke lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ils finirent joyeusement leurs entrées - très bonnes, notons - et attendirent, avec une impatience non dissimulée, le plat principal que Kurama avait fait chauffer entre temps.

Il le ramena sur la table et les servit. Ceci fait, il se rassit et attendit le verdict.

« C'est délicieux ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Hiei sourit et Kurama se détendit.

_Ouf ! Bonne nouvelle !_

Il était environ vingt heures, ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, se remémorant le bon vieux temps, d'avant le Grand Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de l'Ombre, à après, et au Tournoi pour l'Unification des Ténèbres. Cela faisait environ quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et pendant tout ce temps, il s'en était passé des choses. Ils avaient évolués, mûris, ils s'étaient rapprochés. À présent, ils formaient une sorte de famille.

Ils se remémorèrent aussi la fois où ils étaient tous partis à la plage, avec bien entendu les deux youkai en mode pervers et le temps fou qu'ils avaient passé ce jour là pour faire rentrer Hiei dans l'eau…

Tellement de souvenirs, des bons, des moins bons, de belles frayeurs, des combats...

Plus tard, Kuwabara demanda à Hiei quelque chose qui le brûlait depuis toujours : l'histoire de son troisième œil. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas né avec, mais qu'il l'avait fait greffer par Shigure, le chirurgien des Ténèbres. Hiei refusa de donner ses véritables motivations à la greffe de son troisième œil. Le sachant buté, Kuwabara avait abandonné. Il s'était contenté de lui demander de raconter plus précisément la greffe, si ça avait fait mal surtout. Le Jagan étant au beau milieu de son front.

Hiei expliqua calmement que la douleur avait été insoutenable, la pire qu'il ait jamais connu, et Dieu sait quels périls il a eut à affronter. Kuwabara et les autres l'avaient écouté sans l'interrompre, le cœur pincé pour Hiei, mais avec une certaine admiration pour le courage du koorime.

Ne voulant pas que noël - son premier qui plus est - ne devienne un jour de souvenirs douloureux, Hiei détourna la conversations sur des choses plus gaies.

Leurs curiosité satisfaite, ils le laissèrent faire.

----

« Ah, le dessert !!! » s'exclama Kuwabara.

Kurama sourit en déposant l'énorme pot remplit de mousse au chocolat et le petit tube de crème anglaise. Il les servit tous généreusement.

« Elle a l'air très bonne, c'est toi qui l'a faite ? demanda Keiko.

- Oui, tu veux la recette ?

- S'il te plait !

- C'est très simple tu verra, je te l'écrirais sur une feuille tout à l'heure, fais-moi penser.

- D'accord, merci Kurama.

- Elle a pas l'air très bonne, elle EST très bonne ! » corrigèrent Yusuke et Hiei en chœur.

Le yohko sourit, fier de lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre.

_Vingt-trois heures déjà ? Le temps passe vite dis donc !_

« Kurama ? Tu ne voulais pas inviter tes parents ? demanda gentiment Botan.

- Je les aurai bien invité, mais ils sont parti à Dubaï, répondit le kitsune avec un sourire.

- Ah d'accord, dit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ils rentreront après Nouvel An, et là, je sens que Hiei et moi on va se faire investir, dit-il en riant.

- Tu m'étonnes, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas encore venus ici, ajouta Hiei.

- Tu verra qu'on arrivera plus à les virer, soupira Kurama avec un air faussement dépité.

- On trouvera bien quelque chose, argumenta Hiei avec un petit sourire sadique que Kurama lui rendit.

- Très certainement.

- Hiei, tu me passe le pot de mousse au chocolat s'il te plait ? » intervint Kuwabara.

Hiei s'exécuta et lui donna aussi le pot de crème anglaise.

« Merci. »

Hiei récupéra ensuite le pot et en profita pour resservir Kurama puis reprendre lui-même un bol. Ils passaient vraiment une bonne soirée, comme toujours Kurama avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit : ''Tu verra, ça sera bien'' . Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait hâte de passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux, pas pour en recevoir, mais pour le plaisir de voir Kurama sourire en déballant les siens.

Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé l'ex-énorme pot de mousse au chocolat, Kuwabara se leva d'un bond énergique.

« Maintenant, les cadeaux ! »

_Un vrai gosse__…_

Genkai sourit puis se leva elle aussi, bien vite imitée par les autres. Ils se rassemblèrent devant le sapin et Kurama avança pour faire un peu de place. Il lança la machine en prenant un premier paquet et en le tendant à Enma et Botan.

« C'est pour vous deux, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup ! »

Ils allèrent sur le côté pour déballer. Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva avec un monticule de paquets en main, Hiei inclus. Ils s'appliquèrent tous à les ouvrir, Hiei découvrant les fameux livres avec plaisir, remerciant comme il se devait ses amis. Il sourit en voyant l'écharpe blanche que lui avait offerte Kurama. Il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

Le visage de Kurama s'illumina en découvrant le cadeau de Hiei.

« Des poupées russes ! Elles sont superbes mon cœur merci ! » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant Hiei et en le serrant gentiment contre lui.

Hiei lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent, dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je les adores ! Merci ! »

Il l'embrassa puis réceptionna un paquet que venait de lui lancer Yusuke.

« Pour toi et Hiei ! » dit-il pour seule explication.

_Ouh, c__'__est ça la connerie qu__'__il avait dit qu__'__il nous achèterai ?_

Il allait commencer à le déballer quand un hurlement de Kuwabara l'interrompit.

« Whaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kuwabara qui tenait un - gros - sex toy à bout de bras. À côté de lui, Yusuke était tellement mort de rire qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin d'une assistance respiratoire. Il fut très vite imité par les autres qui avaient du mal à tenir debout tellement ils riaient.

« C'est un GROS GOD pour les longues soirées d'hiver - et autres - où tu t'ennuierai !

- J'VAIS TE TUER URAMESHIII ! »

Kuwabara beugla un moment après Yusuke mais finit lui aussi par exploser de rire, il allait le tuer, c'était sûr et certain, mais c'était vraiment une bonne blague. Il lui revaudrait ça. Yusuke n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Hi hi ! Hiei, Kurama, ouvrez donc le vôtre ! » ajouta Yusuke entre deux fous rires.

_Oh oh__…_

Genkai, se remettant de son fou rire, observa les deux youkai. Kurama déballait lentement le cadeau de Yusuke sous l'œil mi curieux mi inquiet de Hiei.

« Oh non ! Des menottes avec de la fourrure rose ! YUSUKE ! »

Kurama explosa de rire, très vite suivit par Hiei, puis les autres. Yusuke chancela jusqu'à eux, incapable de marcher correctement et de rire en même temps, et attrapa les menottes. Il les agita devant le nez de Hiei.

« Alors, j'espère au moins que vous allez tester ! »

- Elles sont solides au moins ? glissa Kurama entre deux rires.

- J'ai pris les plus solides que j'ai trouvé, vous n'aurez qu'à y allez mollo !

- On te revaudra ça ! s'exclama Hiei avec un air de psychopathe.

- Oh oui, tu ne t'en tirera pas à si bon compte Yusuke ! »

Décidément, Yusuke était doué pour les imprévus… Il les surprendrait toujours…

_Sacré Yusuke__…_

Hiei reprit son souffle et prit les menottes. Il les examina un peu puis Kurama les lui prit des mains.

« C'est moi qui attache ! lança-t-il.

- Ah non pas question ! rouspéta Hiei.

- Dites les mecs, quand j'ai dis que vous pourriez tester, j'ai pas dis dans l'immédiat hein, glissa Yusuke avec un air de prêtre effarouché.

- On n'est pas en train de tester, on prévoit juste le truc, souligna Kurama.

- C'est ça, vous m'raconterez hein !

- Avec les détails ? demanda Kurama avec un regard pervers vers Hiei qui déglutit.

- Pourquoi pas… Tant qu'à faire.

- Bon bein Hiei, demain, tu grimpera aux rideaux sans les mains. » lança Kurama en faisant tourner les menottes.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à l'annonce de Kurama et d'imaginer la chose, pour certains…

« Heureusement que vous le prenez bien, sourit Yusuke.

- Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça avec nous, lui dit Kurama.

- Je sais. Et toi Kuwabara, t'oubliera pas de tester hein ? Et de me raconter !

- J'me vengerai Urameshi !

- Ah, il a pas dit qu'il testerait pas… » glissa Yusuke à Kurama et Hiei qui rirent.

Les autres cadeaux étaient bien moins farfelus, Kurama découvrit des livres sur les plantes du Ningenkai, Yusuke des nouveaux jeux pour sa console, Kuwabara un livre sur les chats et des CD, Genkai un beau cadre et une lampe, Enma et Botan d'autres choses pratiques pour leur nouvelle maison. Shizuru reçu un beau livre photographique sur la Grèce, pays qui la passionnait, Yukina reçu quelques bijoux, des livres et un kimono. Keiko eut un DVD et des livres, Hiei découvrit encore une belle dague offerte par Botan et Enma, et pu lire l'adorable carte que Kurama lui avait écrite.

Vraiment une soirée géniale.

----

_Deux heures du matin__…__ Il n__'__y a pas à dire, c__'__est le meilleur noël que j__'__ai jamais passé._

Kurama quitta la montre des yeux et reposa sa tasse de café. Mine de rien, il commençait à fatiguer, les autres aussi. Ils n'allaient plus trop tarder.

Les cadeaux à présent ouverts avaient été remis dans les sachets pour pouvoir être transportés sans problème, et ils étaient passé au café.

Vers deux heures trente du matin, ils commencèrent à se lever.

« On va y aller nous, annonça Shizuru, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée c'était génial !

- Oui, renchérit Yukina, vraiment super !

- Merci à vous, répondit Kurama.

- Il faut qu'on prévoit quelque chose pour nouvel an, on s'amuse toujours tellement bien tous ensembles ! ajouta Yusuke avec entrain.

- Tu m'étonnes, il va falloir qu'on se fasse un truc. » sourit Kuwabara.

Étant tous d'accord sur le fait de faire quelque chose à nouvel an, Kurama les aida à retrouvez leurs manteaux. Keiko et Yukina voulaient les aider à débarrasser mais ils les en empêchèrent.

« Non pas question, laissez ça, on le fera demain, ça ne presse pas. » avait dit Kurama.

Il écrivit encore la recette de la mousse au chocolat pour Keiko et dit à Yukina qu'ils lui montreraient les dessins une prochaine fois.

Ils se saluèrent ensuite chaleureusement, Hiei taquinant Kuwabara à propos du cadeau inattendu de Yusuke, et ce dernier évitant le massacre, comme toujours.

Kurama et Hiei attendirent qu'ils soient tous partis, que ce soit en taxi ou à pieds, pour fermer la porte.

« Alors Hiei, n'avais-je pas raison à propos de la soirée ?

- Si, vraiment, c'était génial, répondit le koorime avec un sourire.

- Je vais peut-être réussir à te sociabiliser, au bout du compte ! » le taquina le yohko.

Hiei le chatouilla en guise de protestation puis lui vola un baiser.

« On rangera tout ça demain, viens, on va se prendre une bonne douche et dormir un peu, proposa Kurama.

- Avec plaisir, mine de rien, ça fatigue une soirée comme ça. »

Ils éteignirent les lumières au rez-de-chaussée puis montèrent se doucher dans la salle de bain du haut, attenante à leur chambre.

La douche prise et les deux youkai propres comme des sous neufs, ces derniers regagnèrent leur lit. Kurama se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupire d'aise. Hiei s'allongea contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il rabattit ensuite la couverture sur leurs corps encore nus et se serra contre le kitsune qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu crois que Kuwabara testera le sex toy ? demanda soudain Kurama.

- Oulah, répondit Hiei en ricanant, je préfère ne pas le savoir ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de leur soirée, puis, sentant le sommeil les gagner, Kurama éteignit la lumière et déposa un baiser sur le front de Hiei.

« Dors bien, murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi. » lui répondit Hiei.

Il se redressa un moment et embrassa doucement le kitsune.

« Je t'aime fort, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi Hiei, je t'aime fort. » répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant à son tour.

Le jaganshi reposa sa joue contre le torse de Kurama et ferma les yeux en se serrant contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Lexique :

**Nee ? **: N'est-ce pas ?

**Konban wa **: Bonsoir

* * *

Voila ! J'ai ENFIN posté le chapitre de Noël (le 17 février quand même !) XD Mieux vaut tard que jamais nee ? :3 En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, il est bien plus long que la normale (chez moi du moins XD) mais-fallait-que-l'attente-en-vaille-la-chandelle ! Je suis plutôt fier de ma fic de noël, pas pour le timing (on est tous d'accord… u_u) mais pour le contenu, à vous de me dire si je prends trop la grosse tête ou si j'ai raison d'être content de moi XD

**Note :** La fic biographique de Hiei n'est pas arrêtée si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais comme vous le savez - peut-être - le temps me manque pas mal, mais le chapitre 2 est déjà plutôt bien entamé et devrait se finir dans de bons délais… Je préfère ne rien promettre, mais je vais essayer d'être moins long ~_~''

Mata ne les lecteurs, laissez des reviews.


End file.
